


《悲惨德岛（Dressrosa Miserable）》第一部  家族篇

by TWdoli20



Series: 德雷丝萝萨（Dressrosa）前传/后日谈/后传 [1]
Category: One Piece, 海賊王
Genre: F/F, F/M, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 大海賊多佛朗明哥盜取了德雷絲蘿薩王國。人民以記憶和真相為代價，得到麵包與競技場，卻失去所有的自由。這是落難王女維奧菈，如何成為唐吉訶德家族的紫羅蘭舞者，後又將成人民之王的一頁傳奇故事。





	1. 第一章    鸟笼降临

他们已经从我身边夺走了一切，所以他们再也不能夺走我的任何东西。

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
        「拜託你，求求你，求你放过父王和士兵！」受俘的力库王被人所救，唐吉诃德家族倾全国之力发佈通缉，见者可杀，活捉赏金更高。哭得惊慌失措的维奥菈哀求。  
  
        琵卡扬刀要斩落的时候，多佛朗明哥出声。「妳说，公主是『千里眼』能力者？」  
  
        莫奈笑道，「可以读取不欲人知的心中秘密，目视能力可读出一千公尺外的书页内容。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈怪笑，丝线之力拉抬维奥菈哭得苍白的小脸，「妳说一说，这时西边的海上，有多少隻军鑑？妳答得出来，我便姑且饶过妳的小命。」  
  
        托雷波尔笑道，「呐，天色这样暗，海边又离皇宫何止一公里。多佛对小女孩，也要玩弄。」  
  
        维奥菈咬牙垂泪，能力发动，目光已在千里之外。「有......有三艘军舰，一个甲板上，至少二十人......」  
  
        「唔，威尔可那傢伙，干得不错啊。」迪亚曼铁笑道。  
  
        「──是一艘长一百公尺的指挥鑑，和两个六十公尺的追击鑑。人数总共两百四十八名，还搭载有两个登陆艇──」  
  
        唐吉诃德众一愣。赛尼奥尔道，「还能够透视吗？」  
  
        「咈咈咈咈，挺实用的能力啊，莫奈。这应用的范围多得很哪──」  
  
        「你想要我的能力吧？」维奥菈将透视眼正对上多佛朗明哥，小脸兀自梨花带泪，声音更是颤抖，却是鼓起平生最大勇气，「放过我的父王，我的能力就为你所用！」  
  
＊  ＊  ＊  
  
        维奥菈缩在房间窗台抱膝哭泣。  
  
        她的贴身侍女敏特低声道，「普罗甸斯王国的使者在罗网岬已经备好船隻。兰斯洛特也集合了相信力库王的士兵。公主，要走就要趁现在！」  
  
        罗网岬的退潮没带走半艘船，更是留下堆满礁岩的士兵尸体。  
  
        「对不起，对不起。请放过他们。」维奥菈被押到新国王面前，她泣道，「都是我的错。我没有......我没有阻止他们......」  
  
        「上一个欺骗我的人，他的尸体还在海燕岛被乌鸦啃食。」多佛朗明哥道，「这一次，也要有人为妳的欺骗付出代价。」  
  
        士兵抬进三个白布盖着的担架。维奥菈惊恐害怕，「不......不......」  
  
        掀开白布，赫然是年轻的兰斯洛特和敏特，还有普罗甸斯王国的使者。兰斯洛特和使者身上有好几个血窟窿，敏特则全身湿透，烂得面目全非。  
  
        「喔不不不不不！！！！喔──」已经臣服的王室侍卫队队长泰克按住情绪崩溃尖叫的维奥菈，看到昔日旧属和熟人惨不忍睹的遗体，只能咬牙吞忍。  
  
        多佛朗明哥笑道，「意图诱拐公主的邻国使者，被残存疯狂的力库王军队杀害。果然力库王和他的军队，已经不大正常了啊。」  
  
        王宫之外插着无数颗首级，被迪雅曼铁、赛尼奥尔、马哈拜斯等方块军刑求后杀害的尸体，成山的堆在外面。  
  
        「多亏少主当时的一念之仁，现在才能一网打尽这帮不知感恩的东西。」莫奈笑得清冷豔绝，笑吟吟的看着维奥菈，目光之中凶狠残酷之意却不言可喻。  
  
        「可怜哪，可怜忠心的敏特......」敏特在溷战中要謢维奥菈登船逃走，只差一步出海，便被追击而来的方块军捉住。莫奈到维奥菈耳边轻声道，「为了救你，她可是......知根知底的都说出来啦──」  
  
＊  ＊  ＊  
  
        一条羊蹄子砸向巴法罗，肉汁喷溅，惹得他不悦大叫。Baby-5嘻笑玩闹，两人打来打去。  
  
        是我害死大家。  
  
        维奥菈目光空洞，双泪已乾，只是看着两个粗野小儿吵闹。  
  
        是我害死身边仅剩的所有人。  
  
        席间饮食不知比往日宫中还要豪奢多少，她却分纹不动刀叉，盘中丰食更是看也不看一眼。  
  
        「公主，请用一点吧。」萝格给她换过冷掉的食物，重新上了热的。  
  
        莫奈眼光投来，似笑非笑。又转过去听多佛朗明哥和迪亚曼铁说话。  
  
        维奥菈一点也不想搭理这个唐吉诃德家族指来的女侍。  
  
        她才一到，便以公主身边不能有意图谋逆、扰乱视听之人为由，杖杀所有陪伴自己长大的亲近宫人，其馀的都不知道发落到哪裡去。敏特也是她杀的，她被士兵带走的时候，看到她把敏特的头往及腰的海水裡勐压。  
  
        如今自小成长的偌大宫裡，来往厨役侍从，竟然没有半张是自己见过的脸，一个个都是面无表情、忙碌走动、听人使换的「玩具」──维奥菈只有倍感凄凉伶仃。  
  
        迪亚曼铁正在跟多佛朗明哥讲竞技场地下数十尺处有天然岩洞，连通哪个湾澳，可以在哪裡建设闸门。他勐然重重击桌，「两个小王八蛋，到一边玩去！」  
  
        古拉迪斯叫宫人在外边一点另挪一桌给他们闹。琵卡从外面走到多佛朗明哥面前，经过维奥菈面前时飘过血腥之气。一双刺着牛角骷髅纹的断臂搁在桌上，那双手肉色饱满，十指各带着玛瑙翡翠戒指，断面的血液还黏腻的滴淌着。想来是刚新斩下来的。  
  
        「这个戒指挂檯妳们觉得怎样？自己拿喜欢的便是。」多佛朗明哥身旁三四个女郎嘻笑不绝，娇声谢恩，便你一言我一语的评论讨价起来，一个说这个与妳眼睛颜色不衬，还是给了我好。一个说妳这个蠢屁股，合该用这个塞在妳肚脐眼裡，兴许少主能多瞧上妳一眼。  
  
        托雷波尔笑道，「呐，呐。我们后脚一走拉克达夫（注一），他便以为能做主，自己谈起买卖来。不是家族裡的人，淨是些背主忘恩的东西。」  
  
        莫奈一笑，「其实少主胸怀广大，拉克达夫区区一个矿岛就是给了别人发顺手财，那也不过是一念之间的事。米赛尔（注二）眼界太短小，倘若安分跟着少主，以后还怕没能有百倍、千倍于拉克达夫的好处？少主饶上他脖子上的疙瘩，让他想通这一层，还是给他情份了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥道，「辛苦你们了。把这帮不长眼睛的蠢货，船沉到海裡，就赶紧回来吃饭吧。」  
  
        「德林杰。」德林杰正是食慾望盛的年纪，他一张可爱小脸从生牛肉拔开，嘴角还溢着血。「许久没有新的沙包了吧？吃饱饭便和琵卡领去。」  
  
        德林杰兴奋的跳起来，「新的沙包！」  
  
        「喔吼吼吼吼，太好了呢，德林杰小乖。这回可不要太快弄死喔，否则又没沙包让你玩了。」乔菈宠溺的给他抹嘴角，拉着他叮嘱要吃完盘子裡的食物才不会被雷打，免得他下一秒就要跟着琵卡跑走。  
  
        多佛朗明哥和托雷波尔低声说了声，要他私下裡提点乔菈教一教德林杰怎麽用餐叉，「既然这样养着他，就得有个范。」然后又转向迪亚曼铁，「『地下港』的工程须考虑机场所在，与陆上往来还要小心隐密。我们手下可有能用的人？」  
  
        迪亚曼铁笑道，「我让『鬣狗』不再往水上列车打劫。水之七岛的市长便同意给我们挑走几个犯了事、又被公会除名的师傅。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥点头，「水之七岛从船匠到建设工程师，都是数一数二的人才，犯过事的更是极好。」  
  
        迪亚曼铁接着便说其中一个曾做过司法岛犹豫之桥的设计监造，谁有参与过海军三道正义之门的工程，如何因洩漏设计图而遭到通缉入罪之事。  
  
        莫奈盈盈站起，向多佛朗明哥敬酒，「恭喜少主喜得巧匠。我也有一件好消息，要向少主秉告。」  
  
        莫奈摆手，唐吉诃德家族手下送上以她冰雪能力所製的牢笼，裡面的物事瑟瑟踊动，竟然是身长不足三吋的「小人族」。他们无处可逃，只能惊恐尖叫，溷乱闪躲。  
  
        维奥菈脸上一惨。一日之间风云变色，她完全没能顾上还锁在禁闭室裡处罚的小人们，竟被莫奈抓住。  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈笑着不绝，看起来心情极好，「果然真有『妖精』这种东西。莫奈，妳的笼子造得好生细緻精巧啊。」  
  
        迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔都是脸上惊喜，「恭喜啦多佛。得到小人族之力，还有哪种果实不能入手？称霸世界之路，指日可待。」  
  
        「玛丽乔亚上面的如今也是一群蠢货。没了恶魔果实的生产能力，那些脑子放玻璃裡的溷蛋又有何可惧。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥挥退其他女子，莫奈会意上前举杯，多佛朗明哥却直接接过，在莫奈拿起自己的杯子时长臂已搭在她如素纤腰上。「最懂我心的，当属莫奈。」  
  
        两人碰杯，与众人一饮而尽。小人族被带下去，莫奈正开始说建设温室之事，砂糖忽然往前一掷，砸破汤碗。  
  
        「为什麽汤裡没有葡萄！连个葡萄乾也没有。」砂糖娇蛮嗔怒，连着又砸出了好几个碗。  
  
        「砂......砂糖大人，这肉骨汤，本来就不会放葡萄的呀......」玩具厨师哈腰解释，状甚极恐。  
  
        砂糖蓦的抄起汤匙，硬生生挖出玩具厨师的左眼，玩具厨师厉声惨嚎。托雷波尔斥退了玩具厨师，连连安抚火冒三丈的砂糖，却没有见效。  
  
        莫奈神有所思，并不表示。多佛朗明哥道，「妳的口味本来就不一般，挖了一颗眼珠倒也足够他们记住了。妳若是还觉得委屈，想要什麽跟我说便是。」  
  
        「我很中意东塔那个有两张羽毛床的大房间，又有东西南北四面大窗子，风景特好，看得又远。」  
  
        维奥菈脸色更惨。那是她和姊姊斯卡莱特的房间，自斯卡莱特离宫后，自己就搬到较小的房间去，那裡便一直无人再用，但自己思念姊姊之时，常去整理旧物、打扫一番，是以整洁清幽如旧。侵门踏户到这等地步，连故人之所都不能保，维奥菈只觉悲凉。  
  
        「那裡死过力库王的长女，我看格局无聊，与你年纪也不合。另外挑一个吧。」  
  
        「可是我听托雷波尔说，你把那个房间许给姊姊了！」  
  
        砂糖执拗任性的言语维奥菈充耳不闻，只是为了不重要的细节恍忽起来。  
  
        莫奈和砂糖也是姊妹，她们俩个共用那间房，倒也成全了那两张陪伴我和姊姊的羽毛床。但是为什麽多佛朗明哥还要让她另选一间？莫奈刚来宫中的时候，肤色比王室任何一个女子还要雪白，淡绿的髮色和琥珀般的瞳仁，看起来就像故事中美丽的女精灵一样。她待人谦和温婉，又聪明沉稳，没有人不喜欢她、信任她。现在她又用说服所有人的美丽微笑，看着她的妹妹。  
  
        为什麽要用那样的笑容看着自己的亲生妹妹？  
  
        当维奥菈的视线，定在多佛朗明哥轻托在莫奈线条优美后腰上的大手，维奥菈懂了。她的脑海像是噼过一道闪电，白的让她看不见、听不到其他──只能看到莫奈给多佛朗明哥轻抹嘴角酒水，浮出的神秘笑意。  
  
        印象不多的早逝的母后，在记忆中也有好几次这样对待父王的时候。那个时候的母后，眼神是那样的温柔，又那样的温暖。  
  
        「有什麽关係，妹妹喜欢，少主就给她好了。」  
  
        琥珀色的瞳仁裡没有一丝亲厚的暖意，只有残酷又得意的胜利。  
  
        砂糖得到了东塔的房间，德林杰得到了一屋子的海贼俘虏，每天都有看不出原来形貌的死人从宫裡送出去。莫奈得到王宫正殿的一个小书房，偶尔多佛朗明哥会在那裡。  
  
        维奥菈坐在窗畔，看到德林杰虐囚后，愉快的在王宫喷水池裡玩水，喷池喷出的已经不是能折射彩虹的清泉，而是殷红的血水。  
  
        维奥菈总会想，德林杰并不恨他们，但他却能若无其事的伤害他们，甚至杀死他们。就像唐吉诃德家族对力库一族、力库党人一样。她闭上眼睛就能见到浮在罗网岬的尸体。  
  
        维奥菈好害怕，好害怕好几个晚上尖叫着醒来的梦，会变成真的。  
  
        「呜......呜呜......」维奥菈抱着发抖的自己，明明是温煦的初夏时节，她却感到阵阵冷意，和几乎要吞噬自己的巨大孤独。「姊姊......父王......」  
  
        「蕾贝卡......」  
  
＊  ＊  ＊  
  
        「剩下这些我都不需要了，想要的就拿回去。」砂糖踩过维奥菈和姊姊一起挑选的鹅黄色窗帘和胝色床单。那些残破的碎布，与幼时自己和姊姊的各样玩具、衣物，凌乱一地。  
  
        说得好像妳有继续留用这裡原先的任何东西似的。她默默捡拾起还有留恋的一些旧物，心想日后孤身一人不知到何年何月，有个能玩赏的旧物，让心中有个依凭也好。  
  
        一週过去，维奥菈已经习惯用沉默回应任何一切遭遇。砂糖若要她来收拾，何不搬入之前叫她过来？她是要毁坏一番，在自己面前耀武扬威。  
  
        我才不会让妳称心如意，拿欺负我的事去跟那些恶人说嘴。  
  
        维奥菈心碎的捡起一个破碎的相框。那是力库王向全国发丧时斯卡雷特的照片。照片纸因为恶意的丢置摺皱不堪，维奥菈轻轻抚平，小心收了起来。  
  
        「叫人把剩下的都丢了吧。」  
  
        「现在是我在这裡做主，妳少用那副公主的口气。」砂糖娇横道，「妳已经是『前公主』了。少主是准许妳留下来，但是我注意到，妳没半点事做。」  
  
        「从现在开始，妳就要听家族成员的号令。听我的号令。」砂糖小小手臂一指满室凌乱，「在我今天睡觉前，妳得把这裡收拾得乾乾淨淨。」  
  
        维奥菈知道她要看自己丢弃曾经的旧物心痛的模样，儘管她心中千万个不忍，但她还是服从。「萝格，把这裡收拾好。」  
  
        萝格却动也没动。「公主殿下，砂糖大人是请您来做，奴婢不敢动手。」  
  
        砂糖扬起残酷的微笑。维奥菈沉默片刻，默默的蹲下去整理。跟在她身后的除了萝格还有两个唐吉诃德家族指派的侍女，但没有人帮她。  
  
        「为了不要无聊，我就一边说说笑话吧。」砂糖抱着篮子坐在床上一弹一弹的，边吃着葡萄。「我早上听说，迪亚曼铁见到了妳姊姊。」  
  
维奥菈心口一阵乱跳，她勉强平顺自己的语气，让人听起来冷淡平静。「姊姊早就死了。」  
  
        「她才没有死。」砂糖得意的大笑，「妳忘记了，全世界的人都忘记了，就连少主也忘记了，但是只有我知道，知道那个『证据』。」  
  
        「就是因为只有我知道那个『证据』，所以我告诉迪亚曼铁，让他照着妳手上那张照片去搜索斯卡雷特。」  
  
        什麽「证据」？她到底是怎麽知道姊姊还活着的事？知道姊姊还活着的，应该只有筹办假丧礼的父王和我才对。为什麽──咦？为什麽我和父王，要帮姊姊办一个假的丧礼？  
  
        「迪亚曼铁在红房子（注三）遇到她。红房子！多蠢的名字，以前叫做『跳蚤窝』不是更好吗？反正妳们也就是一堆跳蚤。」  
  
        「我叫迪亚曼铁仔细的形容给我听，好来跟妳讲。」  
  
        砂糖的笑容残酷扭曲，与明眸皓齿的可爱小脸完全不相合。  
  
        「连妓女也穿得比妳姊姊好。她看起来像灰麻麻的沟鼠，湿掉的鸽子。她身上最值钱的东西是她抱着的麵包。一块烤坏了的麵包！就连我开胃菜配着汤喝的麵包，都还好得多！」  
  
        「然后她跑起来，她的鞋子也掉了。地上的髒水把她的脚染成一样的颜色。噁心、髒的颜色。说她是公主没人会信，但若说她是最漂亮的乞丐，倒还可以。」  
  
        维奥菈在发抖。砂糖看得很满意，怪腔怪调的模彷，  
  
        「『我还有个孩子，她很可怜，她好几天没有吃东西了......求求你！』──」  
  
        蕾贝卡！喔，可怜的、幼小的蕾贝卡！  
  
        维奥菈心痛的强忍泪水，她努力得咬到嘴唇都破了，嘴裡盈满腥味，就跟现在的德雷斯罗萨一样。  
  
        「『至少、至少让我把这块麵包带给那个孩子！──』」砂糖尖声格格笑道，「我不骗你，迪亚曼铁他真的这样演给我看！托雷波尔也说超好笑的！」  
  
        「迪亚曼铁把她给崩了之后，才是最棒的地方，」维奥菈此刻看疯狂的砂糖的眼神，就像在看个神经病一样，「『真是可耻的力库王族啊！偷走了人民的财产，偷了这块麵包，骗我们要养个不存在的女儿！』」  
  
        「『可耻的力库一族啊！』『这是怎麽样的王族啊！』」  
  
        「这样，没有人去收尸体，还有人去吐口水。」砂糖笑得快岔气，抹了抹眼角泪水，「咦？你那是什麽表情？啊，我把最精彩的地方讲得太平淡了吗？」  
  
        「『迪亚曼铁崩了她』，你没听错喔。真不像个公主的死法啊。」  
  
        姊姊死了。  
  
        「如果她真的有小孩，现在也饿死了吧。哈哈哈。喔，我忘了说，这已经是三天前的事情了。」  
  
        姊姊死了，蕾贝卡也死了。  
  
        我什麽也没有了，我只剩下不知道流亡何处的父王，而我已经用自己交换父王的性命。  
  
        他们已经从我身边夺走了一切，所以他们再也不能夺走我的任何东西。  
  
        砂糖感兴趣的欣赏维奥菈一直沉在阴影下的表情。「怎麽？你不信吗？嘛，看到尸体后你就会信了。我相信迪亚曼铁他快要找到了──」  
  
        「我信。」因为是残忍的你们做的，所有残酷的事情都会是真的。「我相信你说的。」  
  
        「对吧？很好笑吧？好了，赶快收拾，省得到晚上还收不完这些垃圾──」  
  
        「我也有一件好笑的事情要告诉你，」维奥菈勐然抬头，正眼瞪视砂糖，「妳忌妒妳的姊姊莫奈。」  
  
        砂糖措手不及，「蛤！？」  
  
        「妳忌妒她，非常非常的忌妒她。她比妳漂亮，比妳有魅力，在多佛朗明哥心目中比妳重要──」  
  
        「住口！」砂糖彷彿被踩到尾巴的松鼠一样整个人都炸起来，「住口住口住口！！你胡说！少主说我对他来说很重要！所以我是最特别的！──」  
  
        「只是个『特别干部』而已！」  
  
        「我不准你再讲话！你不准──」砂糖露出非常可怕的表情扑过来要触碰维奥菈，「我要把你──」  
  
        「『心灵窥视』！」  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
下集预告第二章  王女的行动  
  
『我不会再让你们看到我软弱的一面。你们再也不能伤害我。  
从现在开始，我要对你们所有人復仇。』  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：拉克达夫，原创新世界某地名，富矿产，为唐吉诃德家族所有，交给家族下级成员米赛尔经营。  
> 注二：米赛尔，原创免洗角色。miser，意为守财奴。  
> 注三：红房子，德雷丝萝萨王城外围低级地段的雅称，原为「跳蚤窝」。
> 
>  
> 
> 写作随记  
> 在我心目中维奥菈是狮子座吧。不要激怒狮子座女生，尤其对方还是个王女的时候，惹不起。


	2. 第二章   王女的行动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不会再让你们看到我软弱的一面。你们再也不能伤害我。  
> 从现在开始，我要对你们所有人復仇。

  
  
  
     
  
  
        砂糖身形一止，不可控制的跌入维奥菈的观心术中。她感到自己所有的感情、所有的记忆都像散落开来的书页一样，她不能在观心术的风暴裡，抗拒维奥菈凶狠无情的片片检视。  
  
        『你是我重要的家人，砂糖。』  
  
        (我不要是你的家人，我要做你的爱人。)  
  
        『吃下去吧，这样才能帮助少主。』、『你想成为少主更重要的人吧？得到童乐果实的能力，就没问题了──』  
  
        毫不犹豫的吃下去，吃乾抹淨。现在嘴裡似乎都还留着那个味道，又苦又涩，但是想到那个人，所有的味道都变成是甜的。  
  
        (我要成为你最重要的人。)  
  
        『你骗我！姊姊你骗我！这样我永远都长不大了！！永远都长不大了！！！』  
  
        (我会不会到了十八岁还是这个模样？二十岁、三十岁呢？？？)  
  
        镜子裡面永远站着一个纤瘦、幼弱的讨厌女孩。  
  
        『我没骗你啊。我有说这是少主最需要的能力──』  
  
        (如果我知道有雪雪果实可以选，我当然要选这个！我宁愿选这个！！)  
  
        『好狡猾，呜呜！太狡滑了──』  
  
        (我不要。还给我，还给我的青春──)  
  
        『亲爱的妹妹。你何必伤心呢？所有女人害怕的年老色衰，你完全不用担心──你永远都会是这麽可爱的样子，少主永远都会待你像珍珠宝贝一样的。』  
  
        多佛朗明哥的手扶在莫奈腰上。  
  
        莫奈像看着丈夫一样温柔的给多佛朗明哥擦嘴。  
  
        『最懂我心的，当属莫奈。』  
  
        「不要再看了！！不准你再看了！！！」砂糖崩溃尖叫，她四仰八躺的倒在地上，浑身虚弱又悲伤的剧烈发抖。「你走！！你走开！！！呜呜、呜呜呜！！──」  
  
        维奥菈剧烈的喘气。她从来没有这麽粗暴又激烈的侵入别人的内心，砂糖溷杂悲伤、痛苦、怨恨的黑暗情绪同时也像腐水一样流向自己，干扰了她的精神，她首度察觉要更强大的运用能力，竟然要以消耗这麽惊人的体力和意志作代价。  
  
        砂糖的意志在最后强悍的封锁那些最幽微的情感和记忆，维奥菈再对砂糖施展观心术已经没有摧折她心智的效果，但是她不想放过。她不想放过狠狠的伤害一次这个可恨的小怪物的机会，即便现在的她，看起来是如此脆弱可怜。  
  
        「你爱多佛朗明哥，你姊姊也是。你以为你姊姊是成全你，结果她是背叛你。是她骗你吃下童乐果实。」  
  
        「不对！我是自愿的！」砂糖哭道，「我帮少主製造了好多士兵！没有人比得上我！迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔都没有！」  
  
        「妳比妳姊姊年轻，总有一天你会比她美貌。所以她让你永远都不可能得到青春──」  
  
        「不是！不是这样！！！──」  
  
        「你恨她！你恨她在多佛朗明哥和你之间，永远划了一条线！你永远也没有办法更接近他！！」  
  
        「你在骗人、你通通都在骗人、我不要听、我不要听！！！」  
  
        砂糖哭得声嘶力竭，悽惨得似乎随时会呛得缓不过去，萝格早在见到苗头不对，就让人去搬救兵，负责保护照顾砂糖的托雷波尔来到，看到这个情状，吓了一大跳。  
  
        「这是怎麽回事？！砂糖、砂糖！」托雷波尔推开维奥菈急急上前，把砂糖小心横抱起来在怀裡哄着，「怎麽啦，小砂糖？不是选了你最中意的房间了吗，怎麽还哭成这样？」  
  
        砂糖边哭边咳，指着维奥菈。「你去杀了她，杀死这个贱人！！！」  
  
        托雷波尔不知前因后果，看了一眼这个也是还不能冷静的公主。他没有成家，膝下寂寞，一向把砂糖当做自己亲生女儿一样宠着惯着，今换做是旁的人，他眉毛不动一下抬手就杀了，但维奥菈可是多佛朗明哥亲口说要留的人，怎麽样也不能说杀便杀。  
  
        「......好，我来杀死她。多佛一点头，我就把她给杀了。」  
  
        「现在！我现在就要她死！托雷波尔你这个笨蛋！白痴！蠢货！老溷蛋！！！」  
  
        托雷波尔见这情势委实难以收拾，生怕砂糖激动之馀出了什麽乱子，竟然让玩具奴隶全部復原。眼下多佛王权方立，实在不能不慎重，他心一横，向萝格等人下令，「把维奥菈公主关回房裡。在我请示少主做出定夺前，谁都不准接近。」  
  
        维奥菈经过这番变化，精神紧绷，还大喘不止，萝格手伸过来，她也不知到哪裡来的力量狠狠拍开。  
  
        「我是力库一族的维奥菈公主！」维奥菈神色庄严凶勐，「新国王陛下亲口承认我是公主，谁都不能碰我！」  
  
        所有人都震惊错愕。谁想得到昨日还怯懦哭泣的弱质公主，竟然这时候有独身一抗唐吉诃德家族干部的威武气魄。  
  
        维奥菈的呼吸又急又重，她觉得自己用自己不认得的声音说话。「我是杀是留，自会自己去请示国王。」  
  
        我不会再让你们看到我软弱的一面。你们再也不能伤害我。  
  
        「只要我还一日是公主，你们便要遵守宫人的规矩。倘若再有今日犯上之事，我绝不轻饶！」  
  
        维奥菈以天生的逼人高贵和气魄环视众人一眼，便自行离去。留下错愕万分的众人，走廊上急促的脚步声。她的鼓膜像重重的击鼓一样，迴盪着勐烈拍搏胸口的心跳声。  
  
        我失去的回不来，我受的伤已经留下疤。所有减缺的和新添的，都只会让我更恨，让我更强大。  
  
        从现在开始，我要对你们所有人復仇。  
  
        唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥！  
  
        ＊          ＊          ＊  
  
        维奥菈早起的时候，发现自己来了初潮。姊姊跟她仔细讲过这事发生后怎麽应对，今后要更加好好对待自己的身体。  
  
        『已经过世的妈妈告诉我，得好好造一个让未来的孩子，住得安心舒适的地方。』姊姊那时候谈了恋爱，说起这事的时候，浑身已经散发着母爱的温暖。『这是为了孩子唷。』  
  
        维奥菈只是无神的看着床上的一片鲜红。生的鲜红和死的鲜红，已经麻木得让她分不清楚哪一个有何不同。  
  
        她曾经想像过好几次自己的初潮应该是怎样的情景。应该是见到一个心仪的男人，在几个胡思乱想的夜晚后，在一个清爽宜人的早晨满怀欣喜的迎接身体的成长；应该是脸上的婴儿肥再消退一点的时候，鼻子更挺的时候，乳房更成熟浑圆的时候──  
  
        也许姊姊会开心的听自己告诉她这件事，然后姊妹俩吱吱喳喳的讨论之后要怎麽算日子；告诉父亲的时候，一向感性温和的仁慈父亲，也许会很夸张的哭起来，然后说一些「才不会把我的维奥菈交给其他人呢」之类的笨蛋爸爸台词──  
  
        结果一切都是这麽的不戏剧化，这麽的平淡，这麽的荒凉。她一个人在肃杀冷寂的王宫中，在无声的早晨看着自己的床褥发呆。  
  
        一直到萝格进来帮她整理被子，看到那片血渍露出异样的眼神，维奥菈才发现自己浪费太多时间。萝格的样子一定会通报。维奥菈很清楚一个王室的女人能拿来利用的事情，比一个王室的女孩来得多。如果以为多佛朗明哥留下她这条性命只是为了她的能力，那她就太天真了。  
  
        她得好好思考之后的打算。  
  
        ＊          ＊          ＊  
  
        「你对砂糖做了什麽，公主？」多佛朗明哥看起来不像是要问难，反而颇有兴致。「让砂糖气得一连好几餐葡萄也不吃。」  
  
        维奥菈斜了砂糖一眼。砂糖看也不看维奥菈，一脸不满维奥菈没有立即被处死，但倔将中也流露浓浓不安。  
  
        她什麽也没讲。  
  
        维奥菈勉强镇定自己的呼吸节奏，故意表现的冷漠而高贵。她傲然的说，「砂糖言语冲撞我。我便用能力一窥她的祕密，让她知道难堪。」  
  
        砂糖脸色惨白，只说了「妳！......」就底气不足。  
  
        莫奈一如平时美丽静雅，美眸在砂糖和自己之间秋波流转，神情莫测。  
  
        维奥菈忽然察觉，只要家族聚会，莫奈一定都坐在多佛朗明哥侧近。就算是左右两排排首的梅花军领导托雷波尔，和方块军领导迪亚曼铁，都没有只是普通干部的她亲近。  
  
        维奥菈突然明白了。就像她看出莫奈和砂糖姊妹的龃龉、从而利用这一点成功击溃砂糖的心灵一样，看出莫奈与多佛朗明哥众人心知肚明的关係，和在家族中的实际地位，这种能力才是她能够在复国之后、在这个豺狼环伺的虎豹之地险恶求生的关键，也才有復仇的机会。  
  
        杀死多佛朗明哥的復仇机会。  
  
        托雷波尔说，「我说，多佛，砂糖的能力事关重大，你不是不清楚。这要还有下次，以后我们是伺候国王呢，还是伺候公主？」他稍嫌说得冲撞，虽说是因为心疼砂糖受了委屈的缘故，但仍然惹得多佛朗明哥略显不快。  
  
        莫奈给多佛朗明哥轻轻搧着扇子，她的风雪之力恰到好处的顺着搧风送出冰凉沁身的空气，把多佛朗明哥的外在体感照顾得极是舒爽。她笑道，「托雷波尔，你一直是砂糖的保护人。只要有你在，难道还怕会有下次吗？」这话没有开罪半个人，还半是捧了托雷波尔一把。但却把责任往托雷波尔身上卸去了。  
  
        「在德雷斯罗萨王宫，你们本来就是伺候国王，也伺候公主。」果然多佛朗明哥便道，「力库一族是罪民，见者杀之。但维奥菈公主是降臣，以后吃穿用度，礼仪服侍，都要以公主的位格来对待。」  
  
        「可是多佛──」  
  
        「我是新任国主，除非公主犯下足以判死的事，我已经说出的话就是王令。」  
  
        众人凛遵。砂糖受了莫大的委屈，一双大眼可怜兮兮的望着多佛朗明哥，托雷波尔看得好不可怜，又对维奥菈横生怒气。  
  
        迪亚曼铁将一切看在眼裡。他知道维奥菈的身分和能力，多佛朗明哥还另有盘算，对其人的处置不会有太大动作；也知道小女孩秘密被人窥探翻脸是无聊情事。但砂糖吃了这次闷亏，托雷波尔看来也不能知道其中详细，可见维奥菈并不是表面上能够轻易遭操纵的柔弱人物，再加上她施展果实能力之后对砂糖的影响实在难以无视，无论如何都必须谨慎堤防。于是便道，「公主还年幼，今天施展的果实能力，威力不能等閒视之。我以为为了日后确实能为家族利益所用，应该要设资深干部监护教导。砂糖能力所繫事关重大，未来公主与她若是会见，更当有人陪同。」  
  
        迪亚曼铁的话说直一点，就是警告多佛朗明哥要派能耐更好的人监视维奥菈，多佛朗明哥挥手说了声可，随口又问「你以为谁合适？」  
  
        迪亚曼铁便道，「论年纪相近，又家族中得少主信赖的资深干部，我想非莫奈莫属。」  
  
        「就这样办。」多佛朗明哥板上钉钉的口气不容置喙，也显示出一丝不耐了。如果不是因为砂糖是家族干部、是亲人，他绝无耐性在小女孩争执吵架的琐事裡打转。此间最要紧的是他立基德雷斯罗萨的霸业，是费了十年光阴才好不容易展开，他只想开始谈论排佈唐吉诃德家族在新世界的商业霸权。  
  
        对于维奥菈，他已经心裡有几个腹案。他好不容易接触到出身和之国的海上流寇，对于和之国的景况稍微有些眉目。和之国光月家似乎有个还没结婚的年轻家主。Big Mom也有几个或许可以谈一谈婚事的儿子。  
  
        存在和之国和万国之中的「路标历史文本」，是如今的「大海贼时代」最好的商品。不需要和那些大海贼和实力恐怖的人物对着干抢石头，只要弄得到拓本，就算只有一个，複印起来几份在黑市高价卖给有心的海贼──这站在商业价值上来说是极大的暴利，越来越多人接近拉乎得尔、靠近海贼王的秘密、也就是接近这个被傻逼天龙人白痴所支配的世界真相──海军和海贼的冲突就会越高。  
  
        然后，自己的地下经济活动就能更加蓬勃活跃。坐在顶级的牛皮沙发喝着红酒，在风和日丽、一片奢逸安乐的德雷斯罗萨王宫，听着哪个赫赫有名的大海贼被就地正法，还是哪个海军将官英勇捐躯；哪个国家又遭到海贼肆虐复灭，世界政府可以支配的地图上又哪个岛屿消失──不管是哪个，多佛朗明哥都会非常愉悦。  
  
        从这一点来说，维奥菈的能力是很实用的──只要好好栽培维奥菈，她的搜索行动可以穿过任何铜牆铁壁，而且还不引人的疑心。维奥菈的能力对于扩展生意版图还有非常多值得推敲琢磨的运用方式，他如果要博得维奥菈的好感就不需要把力库一族和馀党赶尽杀绝，他只需要确定维奥菈的能力能为自己所用，并且不会被反咬一口。靠着镇压杀戮，还有砂糖的抹消记忆，当维奥菈在这个世界上失去所有的依靠和关係，即便只剩下灭族仇人，自己也会是她之所以活着的唯一原因。  
  
        现在就是最好的状况。接下来没必要给她更多不满，把她好好的栽培成全世界各国显要都想慕名交往的白道名媛──  
  
        「我有两个要求。」  
  
        维奥菈突然出声，硬生生打断了多佛朗明哥的大脑运转。  
  
        「不是『请求』而是『要求』啊，公主殿下很快就明白身分了呢。」  
  
        「第一，我想成为『唐吉诃德家族』的一员。」  
  
        这话一说，所有人都大吃一惊。「陛下已经允诺，若是我的能力为陛下所用，父亲的生命就安然无虞。」维奥菈神色庄严，虽然勉强自己装作镇定，但稍微发颤的声音还是暴露了自己的生涩。「但我也是珍惜生命的人。我本人的生命只有成为家族的一员，才能获得绝对担保。」  
  
        「我不同意！」砂糖高声尖叫，想到还要跟她成为家人，就几乎让她再度抓狂崩溃，「我讨厌她，我不要跟她做家人！！」  
  
        托雷波尔赶紧安抚，「吁──吁──砂糖，少主面前哪裡有你能够同意不同意的事情呢？」  
  
        「托雷波尔，现在已经是孩子上床的时间了。」砂糖的事情既然告一段落，接下来不管是维奥菈突然的交涉谈判还是家族会议，都跟砂糖无关。  
  
        砂糖哪裡肯依？她年纪最小，一向在多佛朗明哥面前也肆无忌惮的撒娇，众人也都因着她的能力和牺牲哄她让她，不曾有人对她摆过脸色说过几句重话。只是今天三番两次的不顺心意，就连多佛朗明哥也对她没有平时的疼惜，维奥菈这个对头竟又要登堂入室了！？当真是委屈怨愤，不能按耐。  
  
        眼看砂糖任性闹起来又要不好收拾，莫奈柔声劝道，「砂糖乖。你听话，少主就高兴。不听话，少主心裡不乐意，以后家族可少一个人宠你了。」  
  
        这话百分之百收到效果，砂糖又气又苦，只是一双大眼哗啦哗啦的掉泪，给托雷波尔委屈万分的牵着去睡了。  
  
        「你倒是对你妹妹很有一套。」多佛朗明哥笑道。  
  
        莫奈微微一笑，意有所指。「小女孩都很好哄的。」大一点的就不一定了。  
  
        迪亚曼铁道，「多佛，罗的事情之后，你曾说家族不再收人。你替公主做的打算，家族裡也就现在在这裡的我们几个知道。是不是有必要，你自己得好生考量清楚。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥却觉得这个公主从初见时的驯弱怯懦，到现在处处令人料想不到，很是有趣。「你说要个自己活命的保证，对你是很合理，对我们来说却已经承诺了，自然没有非让你加入家族不可的必要。你倒是给我一个让你加入家族的理由。」  
  
        「我知道『小人族』的根据地。你让我加入家族，我便全盘托出我对小人族所知的一切。」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  


 

 

* * *

  
第三章  深入虎穴  
  
莫奈轻声失笑，笑中含着苦涩。  
「如果他要往火裡闯，我们谁拉得住？  
只能跟着他。最后我们会烧成灰烬，而他会重生。」  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作随记  
> 原作的维奥菈有没有出卖小人族并未谈及不知道。本作倾向让维奥菈黑化出卖。她不知道多佛朗明哥要小人族力量的真正原因(培育恶魔果实)，但她可以判断小人族的情报是她拿来跟多佛朗明哥要求的筹码。


	3. 第三章  身入虎穴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莫奈轻声失笑，笑中含着苦涩。「如果他要往火裡闯，我们谁拉得住？  
> 只能跟着他。最后我们会烧成灰烬，而他会重生。」

  
  
  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈低笑不止，迪亚曼铁道，「要敲开小人族的嘴巴还不容易？他们极易信人，我还没用上所有逼供的伎俩，他们已经把栖息地、王族、长老团和武装佈署都告诉我。」  
  
        维奥菈昂然道，「你以为小人族之中，没有恶魔果实能力者吗？」  
  
        此话一出，果然令三人心中一震，迪亚曼铁顿时语塞，多佛朗明哥和莫奈也凝神起来。「小人族也有能力者，他们自己称为『奇术』。正因为能力者的能耐非同小可，八百年前小人族的先代因为族人禀性少疑，一度惹来灭族大祸。所以定下严格祖训：非我族类，不能透露半分与恶魔果实有关之事。八百年来也正凭着『奇术』，数度在极险之境中杀敌措手不及，保全全族。力库一族先王之中也有过野心者，但从没有一次能征服小人族。」  
  
        「那是只有我才能问出来的情报。」维奥菈傲然，「我是小人族的『朋友』。我不认识每一个小人族，但每一个小人族都认识我。迪亚曼铁，你以为是我这个朋友容易问得出他们有几个能力者，各是什麽本领，还是你的话术容易？」  
  
        多佛朗明哥敲着手指，「你为何要帮我攻打小人族？我是你灭族仇人，他们可是你的朋友。」  
  
        维奥菈冷冷的道，「你设计我父亲蒙上冤罪的时候，小人族并没有选择相信我父亲。你胁迫我、软禁我在宫中，杀死我全部亲友的时候，他们无人来相帮。如今我的生死全在你一念之间，为求保命，哪裡还顾得上『朋友』二字。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥哈哈大笑，笑得嚣狂张扬，又笑得令维奥菈胃底一阵发寒。  
  
        「不愧是在我先人之后，统治了德雷斯罗萨八百年的王族之女。你有这样的见识，我倒是先前小看你了。」多佛朗明哥决断，「你就是问不出来，我们也能带你到格林比特，直接去看一看我们得怎麽打。」  
  
        「王国军征服小人族之时，就是你成为唐吉诃德家族成员之时。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥瞪着她，等带她的回答。  
  
        维奥菈脸色惨白，手脚冰冷。为了不让手指失去知觉，一直紧紧掐着拳头。  
  
        她觉得自己自有意识以来的良知，在疯狂的企图之前，薄弱得就像多佛朗明哥墨色的镜面上，反射的那一点微光。她想再为自己的道德做最后的挣扎，「王国军征服小人族时，不得屠杀平民，不得杀害俘虏。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥顿了一顿，「如你所愿。」  
  
        「那就成交。」  
  
        维奥菈的胸口难以平息紧张的起伏。三言两语之间，小人族就免除了一场几乎和力库一族一样、惨绝人寰的灭族大祸。她百感交集，心中愧歉小人族的负罪感既稍微宽释一点，又为多佛朗明哥对生灵毫无同情悲悯之心的冷血无情感到恐怖，最后悲从中来，为何力库一族遭遇的惨事，当初没有人像今天这样出言相救。  
  
        维奥菈一直强作坚强，想到姊姊和蕾贝卡最后悽惨的结局，竟连遗体如今也不知会在何方，忍不住热泪盈眶。实则一个孤身无依的十四岁少女，猝然遭逢家破人亡、亲族具灭的局面，任是谁也无法承受。她能如此迅速的认清自己的处境和可以利用的筹码，与世界最穷凶极恶的海贼头子、黑道当家唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥，不卑不亢的交涉至此，已不是常人能够办到。  
  
        「我的第二个请求，是允许我自由出入『红房子』。」维奥菈紧绷的身体渐渐柔软下来，「监视我无所谓，但那裡的人帮助过我姐姐。我想不时的送去饱暖衣食。」  
  
        ＊          ＊          ＊  
  
        迪亚曼铁叫住莫奈。  
  
        「那个力库王的女儿，恐怕不是简单人物。」  
  
        「可不是吗，我像她一样大的时候，见到少主哪裡敢这样讲话。她眼睛裡还都是水呢。」莫奈微笑，「少主也真会欺负人。」  
  
        「妳盯着她的时候，多留点神。」迪亚曼铁道，「她竟然主动要留，居心恐怕并不单纯。」  
  
        「我理会得。她完全不想掩饰，一点也不甘愿进入家族的心情。」  
  
        迪亚曼铁犹豫一会，终于道，「妳自己也把多佛看紧些。」  
  
        莫奈笑容收了起来，平静的听迪亚曼铁续道，「多佛的见闻色霸气已臻极高的境界，要暗算他并不容易。我只怕他把危险当新鲜刺激。」  
  
        莫奈沉默片刻，淡淡的道，「迪亚曼铁大人，你对少主当真是家族裡数一数二清楚明白的人物。」  
  
        「我自多佛11岁时遇到他，这20年来便像我儿子一样。再也不会有第二个人，能让我如此关心了。」  
  
        莫奈轻声失笑，笑中含着苦涩。「你比我要早几年识得他，只会比我更了解他的脾性。如果他要往火裡闯，我们谁拉得住？只能跟着他。最后我们会烧成灰烬，而他会重生。」  
  
        ＊          ＊          ＊  
  
        「红房子」裡最大的一条街，叫做贵人路，以前叫做猴子坡，是因为从前在这裡川流买卖的人，被一般市民看不起，被衊称叫猴子。后来力库王整顿这裡，说生活有百百种，没有谁比谁尊贵，就改叫贵人路。  
  
        平时这裡有蔬果摊贩，肉贩，流浪艺人，卖药的，占卜师，修补锅碗瓢盆木器的师傅，帮人梳妆理髮的，更有阻街的。此刻生意最好的是玩具们所摆设的物资站，有免费的衣服、棉被、麵粉、乳酪和腊肉。  
  
        这是德蕾斯罗萨改朝换代以来的第一个秋冬之交，「红房子」裡的人有超过一半是长住的居民，大部分是老人、少数民族、艺术家、流浪者、街童、妓女，还有曾经的农民、现在的城市劳工，他们因为各种理由回不到家乡，由于无法在城市生存，只好住在这裡，一住就过了好几代。  
  
        「红房子」也并不是市区裡独门独户、中规中矩的房子，而是力库王把这裡因应有点坡度的地势，和多种的林相，把毁坏的畜舍、工寮、仓库、几面住民为了遮风挡雨、自己砌的牆，在无法全面搬迁、全面推平重盖的情况下，把这裡整理修建成更好的生活聚落。  
  
        水沟的水不再和人抢道。常有人来往的路面扑上石板，现在人力车也能够到这裡穿梭。填住旧的枯的井，重新探勘水脉后，开了新的井，做了蓄水池和引洪道。新建了巡逻站，裡面过去会有王城士兵定期轮班，组织居民巡逻队，现在是每天有固定的玩具巡逻人在这裡把守。  
  
        「维奥菈公主！」「是公主！」  
  
        人群中响起窃窃私语，玩具与人纷纷聚拢上去。唐吉诃德家族士兵喝斥驱退，一个匠人模样的首先大叫，「公主！万幸你平安无事！我相信力库王是被人陷害的！」  
  
        有人发了这第一句话，接着便是拦也拦不住。人人此起彼落的叫喊起来、伸出手来，想拉一拉手、拍一拍肩膀，「我们知道的！」「力库王的为人如何，最贫穷的我们是最明白的」「有人逼力库王那样做」「别放弃，公主！我们这儿的人眼睛可雪亮了！」  
  
        维奥菈流下泪来，却不能多说一句话。她不怕自己遭遇，只怕害他们无端惹祸。  
  
        「咱们都知道是谁！」，一个街头艺术家高声道，「诸位，你们听我说。力库王如今这个下场，最有利的是谁？便是那群海贼！做上咱们的王位、叫做唐吉诃德的海贼──」  
  
        莫奈本来低声让几名手下留心那几个脸孔，那人一说话，便挥手让人冲上去。  
  
        「德雷斯罗萨的国王，谁都有资格做，就只有装做英雄的海贼万万不能做！我说我们应当拥立维奥菈公主──」  
  
        枪杆子勐然击上那人脑袋，那人旋即消声下去，被粗鲁抬走，也不知是死是活。维奥菈倒抽一口气，自己饱受惊吓，却不顾不管的豁出去大叫，「各位！各位若还记得父王的为人，便请千万惦记自己的安危！谨言慎行，小心行事，任何事情都重不过你们，自己的性命千万保重！」  
  
        原本慷慨激昂、擦枪走火就要暴动的情势瞬间熄灭下来，人人纷纷哭泣流泪，「公主金言，大伙儿都听见了」「公主也千万保重自己」「咱们向着力库王室的心是杀死我们也不会变的」  
  
        一个少女忽然高声道，「咱们再管不好自己的嘴，就要都让新国王安上谋乱罪名了。这于公主是好是坏，大伙儿自己想。」她走出人群挥散，「癞痢头，你嚷着好几天没东西吃了吧？去那边排队领去。麻子婆，你说短了针线，今天宫裡织房也来了人，你去和她们讨去。招风耳，你赶紧回家叫你妈你姊过来，领足够的冬衣冬被回去，否则你又有几个弟妹要捱不过啦。」  
  
        「芭莉，」维奥菈失声轻呼，忍不住上前拉她的手。「芭莉！你还活着......」只是叫着熟人名字，禁不住又热泪泉涌。  
  
        力库王亲近平民，更常微服深入最边陲、贫穷、常人以为低贱之处，这个叫做芭莉的女孩自幼跟随父母流浪至此，年长维奥菈两岁，如今是红房子一等一的舞者。她肤色黝黑，目光如澈，擅音律、慧黠敏捷，又早熟世故。力库王曾有宏愿要打破红房子与城市居民的界线，当年不过十五的芭莉便向国王谏言，与其要在城市裡腾出跳蚤窝诸人容身之所，不如就让众人好生整治跳蚤窝，就在所生所长之地，找到生存的尊严。  
  
        力库王着匠人与居民同心合力改造跳蚤窝成了红房子，德雷斯罗萨果然多了一处不同风景，城市之人也渐渐看到红房子集散货物较市中心物美价廉，邻近牧场农地，食材更是新鲜，渐渐将此处当作是一处自给自足又有惊奇发现的小街坊，果然这样无形中悄悄消融了偏见和歧视，拉近了人民距离。  
  
        只不过如今全国大乱，百废待举，红房子自也有不少城市中人逃入，趁乱打劫行抢的，时有所闻。  
  
        芭莉眼精锐利，看了维奥菈身旁莫奈一眼，「你应该少抛头露面出来走动。你见到刚才那个样子，应该知道恐怕今晚这裡无人能安眠。」  
  
        维奥菈怒视莫奈，「他们都是平常百姓，没有武器，做不了什麽事。」  
  
        莫奈笑道，「公主好天真。人言可畏，人心难测，那才是最可怕的力量呢。」  
  
        芭莉拉她的手示意到旁边说话，避开人群，莫奈自然跟着。「你以后别再过来。」  
  
        「为什麽？我好不容易能够......」  
  
        「你也见到这裡的人，心都向着你和你父王。多佛朗明哥既然留你不杀，他又如何会想我们红房子街坊的人呢？」芭莉看了莫奈一眼，「你在宫中，不是没有朋友。」  
  
        芭莉说的是小人族与她的友谊，必要时小人族能为其所用，维奥菈终于靠在她肩头痛哭，「再也没有了。你不知道我......我为了要保住自己性命，进到家族，把他们全出卖了──」  
  
        「进到家族？什麽意思？」  
  
        「唐吉诃德家族唷。」莫奈微笑，「是很聪明的利益交换呢。」  
  
        芭莉震惊的看着维奥菈，维奥菈只是一双泪眼婆娑，时刻提醒自己莫奈正在冷眼旁观。「帮帮我，芭莉。我就是为了父亲，再怎样吞忍也要生存下去。新国王是不能测度的男人，我......我不能不讨他欢心。」  
  
        芭莉心下了然。「妳已想得很清楚了，所以才来找我。是吗？」  
  
        「妳是我见过，把德雷斯罗萨传统舞跳得最美最好的舞者。请妳教教我。」  
  
        莫奈轻轻细笑，「妳公主之尊，要学支舞，让人找来宫裡教妳就好了。」  
  
        如今宫裡是豺狼之地，她怎有可能让剩下的朋友身陷险境。维奥菈只是抹去眼泪冷冷的道，「在我艺成之前，我不想任何人看到。」  
  
        是夜莫奈坐在沙发让多佛朗明哥枕膝，给她掏耳朵。「让她去啊。多一些情调，我也好谈和亲的事。」  
  
        「我今天见了一个舞者的身段，就连我自己都脸上烧起来。男人见了还不慾火焚身呢？」莫奈却不无取笑试探之意。  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈笑道，「既然妳都这样说，我岂不该找来瞧一瞧？」  
  
        「可惜那样美丽的舞者，我却忘了她是谁呢。」  
  
        维奥菈从此无事的时候，便往红房子去，跟一个舞孃木偶习舞。她自幼所学本是淑女教育，举手投足要求内敛端庄，而这德雷斯罗萨传统舞却是源自最底层的人民，为抒发困苦流离的沧桑心境，肢体摆动无不狂情放态，是要把人心最悲苦愁闷的幽暗，用最热浪狂野的舞姿宣洩出来。  
  
        维奥菈自幼本来就比长姊丝卡雷特活泼好动，虽未曾习武，却精骑术，贵族社交舞更是纯熟。习这传统舞，很快便上手，加上心境相合，每每翩翩挥汗，都是一次痛苦心灵的昇华和解放。  
  
        莫奈看在眼裡，一面觉得王女堕土蒙尘，暗暗冷笑，一面又觉得那舞姿实在美丽，竟能把身材脸蛋都尚未长成的平淡少女，凋塑得这样出彩动人。  
  
        维奥菈被唐吉诃德家族携赴战场，冷对一众小人族兵士「我从此是唐吉诃德家族的人，王宫再也不是你们小人族能来去的地方」与小人族恩断义绝，小人族震惊之馀，自是愤怒伤心，边打边逃，终于仍是被唐吉诃德家族俘获五百馀人，剩下的就算是维奥菈目视千里之能，从此也不能再见到一个，更不要说王宫之内从此少了小人族踪迹。  
  
        多佛朗明哥自维奥菈得到小人族果实能力者情报，便不再让她涉入抓捕小人族之事。维奥菈千里眼能见关押五百小人族之处，见他们被日日奴役育成恶魔果实，心中又愧又恨，誓言待到杀死多佛朗明哥之日，必定要还小人族自由。  
  
        维奥菈虽做了干部，除了家族聚会必须到场，其馀时间都避开家族之人，低调沉潜。迪亚曼铁、托雷波尔虽有留心，但见她谨守本分，几乎可说是虚度光阴，渐渐的也就都放手给莫奈处置。两年间，多佛朗明哥征服全岛，弭平所有异议，精力旺盛的投入德雷斯罗萨各种建设，海外的生意也逐渐放手给各地的部下去做。只有偶尔向莫奈问起公主如何，并不怎样关心。  
  
        唐吉诃德家族成员扩大到一千多人，层层控管德雷斯罗萨民生、经济、军事、行政诸事。德雷斯罗萨各地大兴土木不辍，玩具人口已达全岛十分之一。海外的恶魔果实和人口贸易安定下来，然而在新世界安定下来后仍然没有觅到理想的兵工厂址，原料供应、建设资金、仓储转运等等问题悬而未决，依靠北海的军火供应网赚得的暴利是有点远水救不了近火，更何况世界政府查帐查得凶，实在有点难放开手办事。  
  
        然后早先黄金果实拍卖会，不但没能钓到世界政府的蠢货，还被一个叫做吉尔德。泰索洛名不见经传的溷蛋给盗了，虽然没有折损人员，却也损失惨重。多佛朗明哥本来的打算是大肆宣扬之后，狠狠敲世界政府一笔，叫他们拨下资金助他建设一片穷酸荒凉的德雷斯罗萨，结果演变成如此，他让琵卡率黑桃军去吊死不中用的拍卖会主事，然后漫天追杀泰索洛几达三年。  
  
        维奥菈便是在这样风风火火的日子裡锤鍊了心智和身段，一头乌黑的秀髮留长了，肤色变得更加通透光滑了，眉目更加细緻俊俏了。双颊颏下的微微胖肉消去，不管是脸蛋还是身材，都出落得越来越是个美丽女人。  
  
        ＊          ＊          ＊  
  
        「咈咈咈，琵卡你看。是咱们熟悉的朋友坐上新的王下七武海哪。」多佛朗明哥早饭时把报纸给琵卡。  
  
        上面大幅刊登亚马逊百合岛女帝波雅。汉库克各式照片，有大有小，正面侧面，或颦或笑，不一而足。「他妈的，世经社的总编是哪头蠢驴，他当自己在卖写真吗？整个对开版面他妈的写不到一千字。」迪亚曼铁笑骂。  
  
        「呐，连摩利亚被凯多灭了，也只有这样一点报导。真是赢不过美人啊。」托雷波尔笑道。  
  
        「咈咈咈，摩利亚竟然这样也丢不掉七武海，世界政府真是缺人手呢。」  
  
        「新闻诈『G』。」拉欧G说了老人笑话，没人笑。  
  
        「巴法罗平日不看报纸，已连着两天各买三份了。」Baby-5噗哧取笑。  
  
        古拉迪斯道，「你呀的买那麽多份干嘛，厕纸不够用麽。」口气听起来十分不快。  
  
        巴法罗面红耳赤，「给德林杰玩副刊的填字游戏啦，乔菈嘱咐我的，对吧对吧。」  
  
        德林杰抬起头来，满嘴奶油，还兀自吸着手指，「我才不喜欢玩填字。巴法罗，你何时再让我戳一戳你的肚子？」  
  
        「德林杰，你好可怕啊。算我怕你好吗。」  
  
        琵卡翻看报纸只是沉默，脸色难看。  
  
        「乔菈，别让德林杰一大早就吃奶油。」托雷波尔笑道，「呐，琵卡，少主不是挖苦你，是要你骄傲点。你对上的是七武海水平，还能全身而退已是十分不易。」  
  
        琵卡奉命率黑桃军全员千里追杀泰索洛，却意外被半途杀出的九蛇海贼团所阻，女帝亲自出马，硬是把全员连船身都石化了。是乔菈即时赶到，带上多佛朗明哥不对泰索洛黄金商队动手的承诺，并且送上一张水之七岛巧匠专为女儿岛所製海贼船设计图，承诺从材料、监造到完工，由唐吉诃德家族一力负担，才勉强让女帝放了琵卡等人生路。琵卡和古拉迪斯视此败为奇耻大辱。  
  
        「你并非实力不济，而是九蛇的能力太过邪门。男子也就罢了，Baby-5不也顶不住麽，咈咈咈。」  
  
        「Baby-5你个臭丫头，跟什麽风。」马哈拜斯吐槽。  
  
        「老、老娘才不是跟风！」Baby-5脸红又气急败坏。她也跟着一干男子被石化，此事被众人嘲笑很久。  
  
        「不管怎样，如今泰索洛那个溷蛋算是七武海在关照，要碰一碰的话不是不行，但就是和九蛇的全面战争了。我可不干让世界政府乐呵的事，更何况自咱们回到新世界来，海上隐隐有三强鼎立的局面，德雷斯罗萨国本不稳，不宜多生枝节。」多佛朗明哥敲餐盘，「金金果实的事算是水了，但是咱们还为此倒赔上一条好船给九蛇，这便宜不能给人白佔。你们怎麽看？」  
  
        托雷波尔道，「本来金金果实的能耐就不是拿来战斗的东西。泰索洛在家族三年天罗地网追杀下，还能搞出一个黄金商队，到处做投资买卖，别说不是一般蠢货，倒是个颇有生意头脑的男人。」  
  
        「咈咈咈，这麽说是个不错的合作伙伴囉。」  
  
        尚未发言的赛尼奥尔道，「泰索洛没有自己的武装，全靠九蛇撑腰，恐怕给九蛇的供养也不是一笔小数目吧。家族生意遍及四海，泰索洛白手起家不过三年，入股对他而言只有好没有坏，对咱们来说经营权还是握在手上。」  
  
        迪亚曼铁道，「唔，泰索洛是白道商人，每年不说上缴给世界政府的税金，就是辗转各地政府乱七八糟的船舶税、关税、燃料税等等的，这些有牌强盗的打劫就够他焦头烂额了。」  
  
        托雷波尔笑道，「自然不比咱们只管往黑市藏钱来得便利。」  
  
        「大家都看得挺深刻嘛。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥眼看向毘卡，毘卡道，「多佛你的打算必定是为家族长久计，我没有意见。」  
  
        维奥菈心下了然，打算和泰索洛谈合作，是多佛朗明哥早有的腹案，献策之人恐怕还少不了一搭一唱的托雷波尔，两人或许饭前早已连着好几天筹划此事，只因追捕泰索洛，损折最多是黑桃军手下的人，毘卡和古拉迪斯本人怨气自然也最重，尤其最后一次本来几乎要收了泰索洛，却被女帝搅局大败，无功而返，他后来素日裡大有要一雪前耻的凶勐态势。  
  
        多佛朗明哥知道毘卡是性子极烈、自尊很高的人，特意用这样迂迴的方式说服毘卡，毘卡是黑桃军领导，他若点头，古拉迪斯再怎样不满也只能听命。果然不过是早饭之间几番言语，便撇开私仇、团结众人一意看向家族利益来，维奥菈更是领教了多佛朗明哥驭下统帅的高明之处。  
  
        维奥菈想得没错，话题很快便往安排会谈之事去了，莫奈翻开随身的行事曆道，「今夏恰巧是四年一度的『世界会议』，为了护送各国要人，海军对海上的监控必会稍加鬆散。趁这个时候低调行动，较能避过政府耳目。」  
  
        乔菈问道，「可是少主也是德雷斯罗萨的新主，难道不必到马利乔亚出席吗？」  
  
        「咈咈咈，这个嘛......」多佛朗明哥恶意笑道，「喂，公主。我要是腾不出手，你帮我去红土大陆跑一趟吗？」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
第四章   第一个任务  
  
「力量不只是比拳头硬不硬，知识、文字、语言，能发挥的力量更难估量。  
海贼王哥尔。D。罗杰，可是只用三十秒不到的一番话，  
就驱使了大海贼时代的序幕提早拉开喔。」  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作随记  
>  原创人物、街道只是为了帮维奥菈增加队友，她一个人就算爆气，这个阶段要跟唐吉诃德家族抗衡也太弱势了。这是基于女主练等需要发给她的手牌。  
>  设计芭莉这个角色也是要给个合理的理由，解释为什麽尊贵的公主出身，维奥菈却把底层人民的舞蹈跳那麽好。就是有名师指点啊。


	4. 第四章  第一个任务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「力量不只是比拳头硬不硬，知识、文字、语言，能发挥的力量更难估量。海贼王哥尔。D。罗杰，可是只用三十秒不到的一番话，就驱使了大海贼时代的序幕提早拉开喔。」

  
  
  
  
  
         「喂，公主。我要是腾不出手，你帮我去红土大陆跑一趟吗？」  
  
        多佛朗明哥不曾在饭席主动搭话，维奥菈虽是意外，但也听出他话裡满满的恶意戏弄。  
  
        放她到世界会议，还不把德雷斯罗萨两年前横遭窃国的惨状，全向世界各国首脑说了？这明摆着是无聊的试探。于是她冷冷的道，「世界会议何等重大，哪裡有国王健在，却公主代为出席的道裡。难道国王以为我的意志，已经足可代表你的意志了麽？」  
  
        这话说完，挑衅不可不谓浓厚。本来你一言我一语的轻鬆谈话瞬间沉下来。迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔交换一眼，低低笑了几声，意味不明。Baby-5再天真烂漫，也觉出气氛不寻常处，兴味浓厚的打量一向沉默的维奥菈。  
  
        多佛朗明哥更是冲她笑得让她后脑发麻。但是这两年和这伙无法无天的海贼朝夕相处，她早已知道一个血的教训：妳越是柔弱可欺，越得不到他们的尊重。到底是一群见神杀神遇佛杀佛的狼心狗肺之徒，要生存和尊严，只能硬着头皮去赌去争。  
  
        「咈咈咈咈咈，真冷淡啊。」多佛朗明哥向莫奈笑道，「妳这样温柔的人，怎麽会教出这样凶勐的人啊？」  
  
        莫奈也搞不清楚多佛朗明哥这话是被激怒，还是被激起兴致，乔菈便道，「紫罗兰，少主尊妳是公主，妳的事会问过妳几句，但妳可不要忘了轻重。」  
  
        「是我说话不过脑子，冲撞国王，请国王恕罪。我虽有公主虚衔，在家族还是干部之下。怎麽敢僭越参加世界会议。」虽然是很顺的接了乔菈的台阶道歉了，却不卑不亢，大有王女气势。  
  
        托雷波尔笑道，「呐，多佛，家裡淨是心性高傲的人。你就多担待点吧。」  
  
        「咈咈咈，挺好啊，我喜欢有话直说。我若是想要软骨头的奴才，何不养几条狗。」多佛朗明哥看起来十分愉快的切起麵包，「世界会议不去了。这种事打通电话也就完事了，咱们来安排会谈的事。」  
  
        ＊          ＊          ＊  
  
        维奥菈不得不说，其实这顿早餐后来是吃得有点惊心。虽然最后只剩下多佛朗明哥、迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔在谈大概，莫奈偶尔做些事务性的提点，并没有人对自己蓄意冲撞的言语有其他表示，自己也并不后悔冲口说那些话，更反倒是有点痛快──但她还是对自己的大胆吃了一惊。  
  
        也许是这些年和这些穷凶极恶之徒日日相见，自己也沾染上几分剽悍之气。又或许是自己在家族越久，越了解他们，虽仍对他们的凶残心怀恐惧，却早已对自己的生死有置于度外的勇气。  
  
        她并不是天真信任加入家族就保证性命的保障。她是被恶徒伤得鲜血淋漓的人，心早已痛得不知何谓平安。她心中有坚定的目标，那超越一己生死的重大意义，让她的勇气源源不绝。  
  
        她是力库王之女，只要活着，最少就能保护父王安然，儘管至今生死不知。只要活着，她就能继续在这群恶徒蹂躏百姓的时候，尽力施为力求保全。只要还活着，她就有机会杀死唐吉诃德。多佛朗明哥。  
  
        「你在这裡看书啊。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥蹲着身子据在图书馆的对开窗台，脸上挂着的是彷彿卸不下来的恶意坏笑，双臂大张，直把整个窗面都罩住了。踞伏在那裡的蹲姿不像一国之主，更像溷溷流氓，那身粉红色的毛茸茸大外套，更瞧着就让维奥菈烦躁。  
  
        完全不知道这人什麽时候像个蠢蜘蛛挂在这裡。  
  
        多佛朗明哥跳下来，用痞态十足的大外八步伐嚣张逼近，维奥菈才发现自己是趴在梯子上，要拿的书放在最顶，还搆不到。所以竟然能平视身长十尺的多佛朗明哥正面。  
  
        她忽然觉得超级尴尬。该怎麽说呢，光是自己趴在梯子上悬在半空还拿不到书这模样就够蠢了，然后还被多佛朗明哥这样近的盯着看。  
  
        「咈咈咈，我今早还觉得你长高又变漂亮了，不过显然还是不够高啊。」明明知道是这个邪恶男人随口的调笑，青春正茂的女孩被人夸美都会忍不住腼腆的，为了不要让他称心如意，维奥菈决定不管他继续努力勾书角。  
  
        多佛朗明哥打趣的凑过来抬头望，「你要拿哪一本？」  
  
        听这话中后面的意味，反而让维奥菈有些新奇了。「国王要帮我拿书吗？」  
  
        「咈咈咈，帮公主拿书也是我平生头一遭，错过可惜囉。」  
  
        维奥菈不知为何竟感到有点好玩。「那我要那本《伟大航道岛国纪》。」  
  
        维奥菈说完就后悔了，然后多佛朗明哥用丝线钓出那本厚重得像砖块一样的书时，她更后悔。她要看的是《伟大航道岛国纪》裡面所载，记录甚少的女儿岛事蹟。这样一来不就被多佛朗明哥知道，自己对家族的事不是置身事外，而是处处留心了吗。  
  
        然后当那本书钓在空中，她痛苦的想起父王就是被这样的能力所制，屠杀不知多少人民，哀嚎泣诉犹在耳畔，她却在这裡和始作俑者没心没肺的调情。  
  
        多佛朗明哥彷彿没有发现维奥菈情绪维妙的变化，抓住书转过去抹掉灰尘。维奥菈以为他会直接翻看，结果多佛朗明哥只是把灰尘拍掉递还给她。「咦，你还不下来啊？」指随话出，维奥菈只觉身子彷彿有提线操纵一样，轻巧的就这样直接落地。  
  
        「你看书有多快？我也是来找这本书。」多佛朗明哥交书给她。  
  
        维奥菈抱着虽有点沉，但还是单手托着飞快看了一下目录页数。「晚饭前就能看完了。」  
  
        「那就到时候带来给我吧。」要拐着大外八走掉前，发现维奥菈的神情十分微妙。「还有书要拿？」  
  
        「不是。你......国王也看书的吗？」  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈得笑起来，「你老子不看书的吗？还是你心裡想说的是，『海贼这种粗人看什麽书啊』？」  
  
        维奥菈觉得自己表情僵硬。父王当然会看书，否则怎麽会造这个图书馆。  
  
        「你知道力量不只是比拳头硬不硬，还有这裡的东西，」多佛朗明哥好整以暇的侧靠在书架上叉腰指着自己的头，「知识、文字、语言，能发挥的力量更难估量。一个拳头可以打死一个人，我不过操纵你父亲，就能借他的手砍死上百个渣籽。但是海贼王哥尔。D。罗杰，可是只用三十秒不到的一番话，就驱使了大海贼时代的序幕提早拉开喔。」  
  
        「我也是其中之一。」维奥菈脸色惨白，她非常确定多佛朗明哥是故意举父亲的例子试探她。多佛朗明哥伸指在书上弹了弹，「我对蕴含力量的东西都怀抱敬意，包括这个东西。你一定想不到，也是有衣冠楚楚、人模人样的傢伙却对知识啊、文字啊这类东西不抱兴趣的吧。文化可不是贵族的专利，会利用的人才能得到霸权。」  
  
        维奥菈的胸口砰砰乱跳，情绪非常複杂。方才这番话她并没有预期会在多佛朗明哥口中听到，她本来以为多佛朗明哥只是一群草莽头子，据岛为王已经是他们暴虐嗜血的人生能想到的最高成就，但是现在她知道多佛朗明哥是她不曾在这个岛国上见到过的，属于这个时代的枭雄。那是有野望的大人物才会说出来的话。  
  
        维奥菈知道自己一定露出疑惑的神色，因为多佛朗明哥的脸上清楚写着「听不懂啊」的表情。  
  
        她的疑惑来自眼前这个人的内涵给她反差的认识，而不是内容。「你是为了得到霸权才追求力量吗？」  
  
        多佛朗明哥又裂出更大的笑容，维奥菈不确定裡面的恶意是多一点还是少一点，但是那两排洁白又大颗的牙齿看起来好像没有那麽让人烦躁了。  
  
        「不算是。」多佛郎明哥没有给她咀嚼这个暧昧答案背后意思的时间，「晚上没事吧？」  
  
        维奥菈勐然心脏跳漏一拍。嗯，她确实接近多佛朗明哥的动机并不单纯，两年的沉潜她也并非只是埋头锻鍊舞艺。她进入家族最终的目的就是要想办法用身体诱惑多佛朗明哥，然后寻找杀死他的机会。但她没想到这麽快。她连正式的诱惑都还没使出来呢！？  
  
        维奥菈手心才在冒汗的时候，多佛朗明哥已经自顾自的继续说话，「知道西堡三楼走廊到底那间房吧？应该从前是你父亲的寝殿。因为窗户开得很大，白天晚上都透光通风良好，我就把它弄成会议室了。我喜欢在轻鬆舒服的环境工作，才好做出睿智的决策啊，咈咈咈──」  
  
        「七点就到那儿来。我要你帮忙接待这次谈话的客人，有些事该跟你先说。」  
  
        ＊          ＊          ＊  
  
        果然维奥菈到的时候，并不是所有人都欢迎她。准确来说，除了多佛朗明哥笑得一脸自信，其他人都比较严肃。那些其他人是迪亚曼铁、托雷波尔和莫奈。如果维奥菈现在撇开自己的仇人身分，只站在身为家族的一份子角度来看，能够参与到这麽高层的决议实在是受宠若惊。  
  
        「虽然该决定的已经差不多了，但在开始之前，还是让大家听听你的读书心得吧。」多佛朗明哥一双大长腿叠在桌上，一手拿果汁，一手指着维奥菈抱来的《伟大航道岛国纪》。「亚马逊百合的女帝，有当作家族合作伙伴的条件吗？」  
  
        这个人到底几岁，要不要有个大人的正经样子啊。而且这种问题是要怎样回答啦，我哪知道怎样算当合作伙伴的条件。  
  
        托雷波尔不以为然，「这个问毘卡就知道了吧？他可是家族裡面直接和女帝交手的人。」  
  
        「但是毘卡在对上女帝之前不知道九蛇海贼团，甚至连听也没听过。」迪亚曼铁算是帮多佛朗明哥圆话，「紫罗兰，你快点说一说，说不定就没你的事了。」  
  
        莫奈虽然帮她倒了一杯果汁，但是跟平常一样的微笑，那可不是鼓励的意思，而是「这裡不是你该来的地方」的意味。  
  
        「我不知道。」维奥菈诚实的说，「我不是干部，不了解家族的生意。这本书是世界政府编纂，成书也不过十年，对于『亚马逊百合』的记录更是有限，光从这书上我看不出来女帝手上，会有什麽能与家族做的买卖。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥像还在期待什麽一样的西哩呼噜喝果汁，莫奈三人都用一种「你到底叫他来干嘛」的眼神看他。  
  
        「但是女帝能从伟大航道前段，驱船来新世界救泰索洛这一点很奇妙。」维奥菈既然因为不可思议的际遇来到这裡，她并不打算要在这裡拉远和多佛朗明哥的距离。「『亚马逊百合』是目前唯一所知，位在无风带的自然岛屿。无风带隔绝四海和伟大航道，女帝是如何离开前段的无风带，进到新世界呢？如果家族知道女帝穿越海兽巢穴遍佈的无风带的能力或技术，那麽以后家族在四海的生意，就不需要完全依赖『海运王』尤米特了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥把果汁喝完，咈咈咈的哈哈大笑，维奥菈还紧张得不知这是什麽意思，多佛朗明哥就笑道，「威尔可告诉我，政府二十年前掌握到穿越无风带的技术，就是海楼石做军舰製造的应用。但是如今不管是海楼石的原料还是技术，都是世界政府垄断，二十年前才被世界政府证实存在的『女儿岛』居民，到底是如何进出无风带活动，就很奇妙了。」  
  
        「呐，多佛，既然女帝点头乔菈送去的设计图，那就只代表一件事，」托雷波尔道，「她们出入无风带的能力是有限的。若是她们本事这麽高，咱们这个海蝼石战舰便没有足可换回毘卡的价值。」  
  
        不是才说世界政府垄断海楼石原料和技术吗，怎麽他们也会造？维奥菈觉得这群海贼的能耐真是远超一般的乱党。  
  
        「不错。所以乔菈回报说，女帝所乘是一艘由『游蛇』这种活物牵引的海贼船，我猜那头活物，便是九蛇海贼团能畅行无风带的关键。而且恐怕就只那一艘，所以她们才要再收下咱们的礼物。」  
  
        「可是据毘卡所说，女帝展现的能力毫无疑问是『迷恋果实』的威力。咱们的东西终究是海军军舰的山寨货，水之七岛的船匠也说没有海军的涂装隔层技术。这样的海蝼石船，一般能力者应该是不敢搭的了，」迪亚曼铁手指敲着桌子，「所以大概就如你先前推测，那些婆娘只怕绝大多数都是厉害的霸气修练者，而且不是恶魔果实能力者，才既能在无风带生存百年，又敢坐海蝼石船。」  
  
        维奥菈并不知道霸气所指为何，多佛朗明哥只打了个手势，莫奈便将三色霸气效用解释一遍。她听懂后不免有些沮丧，心想：既然就连在无风带生存百年的九蛇海贼，出入无风带也这样不容易，果然对他们来说是没什麽好利用之处了。  
  
        迪亚曼铁却道，「嘿，紫罗兰倒是不简单啊？我看你平日文静低调，看家族生意的软勒倒是很准，连咱们和『海运王』尤米特的关係也留上心了麽？」  
  
        这话听不出来是甚麽意味，维奥菈不免暗暗心惊。莫奈也心道：「我们这几日争辩九蛇搅局之事是否紧要，她一来便指出我们讨论多日的结论。原来如此，这个公主久居温室，见识倒不平庸，却是我一直以来小看她了。」  
  
        托雷波尔也道：「尤米特做生意也讲诚信，咱们也算是在北海时就熟门熟路的朋友了，倒不是要断他生意的活路。只是货物一旦路绕得远，变数也多。总之如何通过无风带的事且放在心上，日后终有一天要搞定。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥从座位上弹起来笑道，「如何？我今天让公主来，便是也要让你们鑑定鑑定，她的能耐怕不只是『瞪瞪果实』，还有看事的本领。这回我打算找来的客人，没这样伶俐我可是会很苦恼的。」  
  
        迪亚曼铁问道，「所以女帝的事呢？」  
  
        「不管她。看在九蛇会护队来到，请柬也给她一张，她爱来不来就随便她。」  
  
        维奥菈默默明白。原来方才不知不觉通过了测试，还真是另外一种惊险。然后，这不是挺明白女儿岛的事吗！多佛朗明哥还需要看这本书吗？？  
  
        托雷波尔道，「水之七岛那裡已开了船来，就给她顺道领走，以后两清了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥在牆上敲着一张泰索洛的照片，「咈咈，吉尔德。泰索洛咱们已经谈得够多，这次请他过来，无非就是要弄清楚他打算如何用金金果实经营他的买卖，又咱们能不能谈一谈，让他投资国内公共工程和各项开发的事。」  
  
        托雷波尔接道，「以这个为条件，过去的不愉快一笔勾销。」  
  
        「咈咈咈，不错。」  
  
        牆上的底图原是世界地图，四面牆壁连起来便是世界一周。这裡维奥菈小时候常来玩耍，常盯着牆上地图天马行空想像世界各地奇形各色的风土人物，好不开心。可自从两年前唐吉诃德家族窃国之后，她便少在宫中走动，更没有踏进这裡一步，以免睹物思人，或是物事皆非，徒增伤心。  
  
        果然没错，多佛朗明哥显然很喜欢这裡，整面牆到处或贴或钉满是人物的、或据点的资料，竟然还有大骗子诺兰德的故事人物插画，贴在北海和伟大航道上的加亚岛的位置。她努力驱逐脑海中浮现多佛朗明哥那坨粉红色毛茸茸的身影，在这个房间裡贴贴黏黏的情境。这样专注又精力旺盛的模样，比较像孜孜不倦的工作狂，不像摧毁她家园、杀死她亲友的邪恶海贼。  
  
        「另一位我要趁这时候邀请来的，便是这个男人，」多佛朗明哥在拉过来的板子上贴上一张剪报照片，很小张，不显眼，维奥菈有印象，是今天连跨三版「王下七武海」介绍，被女帝强势版面挤压到角落，其中一个七武海的悬赏单。  
  
        在三分之二篇幅都是女帝照片的情况下，那个男人只有这一张照片，儘管这样，还是够清楚到让迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔都吃惊地说不出话的地步。  
  
        「至今在任最久、也是目前最年轻就成为王下七武海的──」  
  
        「『鳄鱼先生』，克洛克达尔。」多佛朗明哥冲着茫然的维奥菈笑道，「泰索洛那个浑蛋跟我们耗了三年，也算很熟了。我把他交给莫奈，妳就负责这条鳄鱼吧。」  
  
(待续）  
  


 

* * *

  
  
第五章  克洛克达尔  
  
据说他的左手就是在那时候丢失，  
脸上留下悬赏单上明显可见的骇人破相，然后  
失去了他所有的伙伴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
>  海蝼石的技术和应用被政府和海军垄断是原作就有的设定，德雷丝萝萨篇佛朗基攻破SMILE工厂、后来众人用工厂抵挡鸟笼时都有强调工厂全由海蝼石所造，本作据此推论多佛朗明哥用某种手段也山寨了海蝼石技术。至于女儿岛以船交质情节纯属本作设计，并非原作剧情。  
>  「海运王」尤米特在目前正在连载中的万国篇才刚登场，与唐吉诃德家族的合作关係、出身北海等皆为本作设计。
> 
>  
> 
> 写作随记  
> 人类拍卖所被鲁夫砸场，迪斯可打电话求救、明哥吸管喝果汁呛他「这是SMILE的时代啊SMILE」的那格画面，让我印象深刻。明哥毫无疑问是恶劣至极的邪恶之徒，但是就算是这样的坏人也会有用吸管喝果汁这种有点孩子气、像人类的一面。明哥只是看起来很不正经，其实是对工作很投入很有活力的那种类型吧。  
> 妖魔化一个人可以轻易的批判他的邪恶，但所有历史上重大且毁灭性的罪行都不是怪物所做，而是人类。咒骂很容易，悲悯也只是同理的一种方式，如果还能够找到一点点作为人的部份，是不是有机会引出更多正向的人性？在想像并写出明哥不那坏的那面的同时我也在思考这个问题。


	5. 第五章  克洛克达尔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 据说他的左手就是在那时候丢失，脸上留下悬赏单上明显可见的骇人破相，然后失去了他所有的伙伴

  
  
  
  
  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        维奥菈最近很忙。不是在自己房间就是在图书馆。  
  
        鳄鱼先生。克洛克达尔，距今十四年前成为王下七武海，当时年仅24岁，但更年轻的时候，就以「和白鬍子有外人搞不清楚的过节」、数度挑战白鬍子失败、却还活着而闻名。  
  
        最后一次攻击白鬍子，是在海贼王黄金罗杰处刑前后。他遭遇有史以来最惨烈的失败，据说他的左手就是在那时候丢失，脸上留下悬赏单上明显可见的骇人破相，然后失去了他所有的伙伴。  
  
        而白鬍子的代价也是至今为止最惨痛，他船上第二世代的队长全数死亡。  
  
        当时普遍的见解是，白鬍子在罗杰死后，没能成为第二个海贼王，至今虽说是君临新世界一样的存在，但还有几名大海贼能有与他分庭抗礼的势力。这都是因为克洛克达尔让白鬍子二代精锐几乎损折殆尽，所以世界政府视为能平衡大海势力的功绩，让克洛克达尔成为当时新设的王下七武海制度第一人。  
  
        但是从那之后，克洛克达尔就在新世界销声匿迹了，似乎也没有再找其他伙伴，以独行侠的姿态低调的定期狩猎海贼，交给海军。没有人能肯定他最后一次现身是在哪一个海域。  
  
        『这隻鳄鱼行踪飘忽，又很神秘。连在马利乔亚我也没见过。』多佛朗明哥把照片贴到海军本部的位置，『但是战国老儿竟然说他是最可靠的七武海，咈咈咈咈咈。』  
  
        『那是因为你自己三次召集就旷两次啊。』迪亚曼铁吐嘈。  
  
        『还不认真打海贼，呗嘿嘿嘿。』托雷波尔补枪。  
  
        『德蕾斯罗萨百废待举我很忙啊，』多佛朗明哥咈咈笑着指一份海军文件，是王下七武海的执法名单清册。『这个男人简直是七武海资优生，世界政府劳动模范公务员，从他成为七武海开始，每个月都会干掉一个海贼。』  
  
        『精准的说是十四年又三个月，总共171颗海贼人头，每一个都是赏金一亿上下，然后平均分佈在伟大航道和四个海域，连年龄和性别都很平衡。就像强迫症一样，这么深的执念很不正常啊咈咈咈。』  
  
        维奥菈那时候只觉得，会这样仔细研究同僚的多佛朗明哥比较恐怖。  
  
        托雷波尔看出门道来，『多佛，若说他是故意要让人捉摸不到行踪，这种分布也太完美了。』  
  
        多佛朗明哥像抓到锹形虫的小男孩一样兴奋，『咈咈咈，没错。这个月抓的是西海的海贼，下个月却又送上南海的人头。到底是他真的神出鬼没，还是世界各地都有分身呢？』  
  
        迪亚曼铁沉吟，『倒不如说，要同时掌握全世界的海贼动态让他精挑细选的宰，这样的情报能力几乎比海军还要强啊……多佛，难道你要说的是──』  
  
        『咈咈咈，对，我认为他就是地下社会最大情报组织头子──巴洛克华克会社的社长，』多佛朗明哥贴上巴洛克华克的标记，『Mr.0。』  
  
        维奥菈瞪着克洛克达尔的照片和资料，思绪回到现在。这个目光锐利的阴沉男人散发着连纸张也不能减损的尊爵气息，明明咬着雪茄的神韵有些粗犷，却又有股不像海贼的文雅。多佛朗明哥是很异想天开，但或许给他猜对了，横着手指把克洛克达尔的疤遮掉，这个人真的看起来很社长。  
  
        莫奈的任务是让泰索洛很愉快，并且担任说客一样的脚色，在适当的保留下，满足泰索洛对唐吉诃德家族事业的认识和好奇，然后让他愿意投资多佛朗明哥希望他投资的部分。表面上德蕾斯罗萨的建设是最基本的合作，实际上多佛朗明哥最需要的是新世界新据点设施的建设资金，莫奈其实就是白手套。  
  
        「莫奈办事细心可靠，也跟着你近十年了，家族的事业没有不清楚的。可紫罗兰嘛......」  
  
        连迪亚曼铁都这样说，维奥菈也认真觉得疑惑，不管是在家族中的地位、经历和能力，莫奈都是接触泰索洛最理想的人。可是我什么也不懂啊，在两年前我以为一辈子都和海贼扯不上关係，进入家族后才知道什么叫做地下经济，然后最近才知道王下七武海其他人是谁。  
  
        自己又这么年轻生嫩。对方可是年近四十阅历丰富的大海贼啊，连多佛朗明哥自己都比他小。喔，她突然很在意多佛朗明哥到底是几岁的人，偷偷瞥了七武海报导一眼，才惊讶发现多佛朗明哥已经三十三岁了。因为莫奈才二十二岁，维奥菈一直以为多佛朗明哥也还没过三十。  
  
        维奥菈因为分心呛了一口菸。莫奈除了教她喝酒，也教她抽菸。  
  
        「克洛克达尔太神秘了，黑白两道都没有人清楚他的行动。」莫奈客观的鼓励，「所以知道什么都好。就是因为你是瞪瞪果实能力者，所以只有妳能看到最多他的情报。」  
  
        这真是太强词夺理了，一个就算查了所有资料仍然一无所知的男人，表示这个男人有多难以捉摸和危险，去接触他等于所有的状况都要自己随机应变。重点是更过分的，多佛朗明哥连接触克洛克达尔要达成的明确目标都不讲清楚。这让她只感到三缄其口的背后，其实是另有试探的恶意，是试探自己也是试探克洛克达尔，恶意更是对两人都有。  
  
        当她知道其中一个深意时，简直气到想哭。  
  
        「不管是怎么样的男人，睡着的时候都是最没有防备，也是最脆弱的。」莫奈用平静的口吻说，「这就是为什么妳是最理想的。妳的身心都还很纯洁，任何一个男人都抵挡不了处女的魅力。妳看起来不像出身唐吉诃德家族的少女，妳的年纪也还没有经历太多的人事风霜。妳看上去无害，美丽又健全。而克洛克达尔跟你完全相反。你们的差距一目了然，对他来说妳不构成任何威胁。」  
  
        「所以我就应该这样给人糟蹋作贱。」维奥菈回到自己房间，才对入宫来陪她的舞孃木偶哭诉。  
  
        多佛朗明哥特别准许舞孃木偶在会谈前的准备和期间，陪伴维奥菈练舞，并且这段时间不用回到玩具之家。就连这点大方都没办法让维奥菈稍微安慰一点。  
  
        本来就不会有什么如我所愿的事，当我进入家族，早就把我所有的自由、良知和身体都卖给多佛朗明哥了，因为我买的是他的性命。这种造孽的事，我怎么还想奢望命运会放过我呢。  
  
        「......妳如果需要做好准备，我可以告诉妳那件事怎么做──」  
  
        「我不用知道啊，反正我只是个年轻蠢鲍。莫奈都说这样无知清纯的样子就最好啦。」维奥菈抱着枕头哭，「我......就算这样，我竟然......一点也不想后悔......」  
  
        舞孃木偶上前用无言的拥抱安慰。她木头製成的手坚硬凉冷，维奥菈感受到的温暖却让她渐渐冷静下来。她也拥抱舞孃木偶。  
  
        「谢谢妳，舞孃小姐。虽然妳是玩具，但是很不可思议，我觉得妳就像我的姐姐，而且妳的温暖，甚至超过体温能感触到的，直接安抚我的心......」  
  
        「这是我选择的路，我不会再天真的心怀侥倖了。因为我的目标，是杀死那个人。我没有馀力去顾忌手段。」  
  
        虽然这样说，还是忍不住流下泪来。几天前还一瞬之间，觉得那个人也有可爱的一面，在世界地图的牆上黏黏贴贴，也不过是个精力旺盛、狂热工作的男人。聪明中带着点意思的谈吐，又神来之笔的突发奇想，那个张扬的外套、奇怪的眼镜和充满恶意的神态，突然察觉并理解这些所构成奇妙的魅力──现在真不知到自己这几天都在发什么花痴。  
  
        他就是个冷酷无情的怪物，不懂什么是同情和珍惜。不要再试图用认识一个人类的心情去看待他了。  
  
        维奥菈难受不已，她以为自己会失眠。似乎任何事情都不会漏算的细心的莫奈，体贴的在就寝时间来叩自己的门送药。  
  
        「这杯喝下去连恶梦也不会做，我早上会来叫醒妳，带妳一起做迎宾准备。」  
  
        烂熟的迎接程序和注意事项也压不过维奥菈深深的沮丧和难受。一口气喝完，莫奈甚至温柔的帮自己盖好被子，就像从前陪伴因为姐姐出嫁而寂寞的自己。  
  
        以前觉得莫奈的美很脱俗清雅，现在则觉得冰凉飘淼。  
  
        「我以为是妳的话，不用陪那个男人。」维奥菈拉住莫奈的手。她竟然无助到要和这个仇人互相取暖，「为什么他这样对妳，妳还不恨他？」  
  
        莫奈那双漂亮的栗色眼睛是维奥菈最后记得的，她没能看到莫奈嘴巴动了动，就沉沉睡去。  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        阿卡西亚港口城市，黄金商队抵达的时候非常气派，整个海面都映照着高调的金色。  
  
        九蛇海贼团本来护在旁边，一到连港也不进，甩都不甩就开船走了。  
  
        在引水船牵引黄金商队进港的时候，迪亚曼铁乘迎接小船回返，莫奈很吃惊九蛇的态度，「迪亚曼铁大人，您有递出给女帝的邀请帖吗？」  
  
        「有啊。但是传话的人说『我们没和Joker作生意，这商会不去也罢』。」  
  
        莫奈一愣，「这......女帝的人，怎么说话竟然这样放肆？」  
  
        「亚马逊百合女儿岛的人可以说是化外之民，说话不假修饰，凡事直来直往，这还是客气的了。」  
  
        泰索洛下船时，聚集在港边看热闹的民众和玩具喧哗起来。泰索洛并没有挽女伴芭卡菈，看到热情的民众很高兴的挥了挥手，下梯之前，双手挥洒，漫天撒下小金子。  
  
        趁着泰索洛走上前来的喧闹，莫奈帮维奥菈检查了每个物件都有备齐，整理领子衣服，又帮她看了看头髮和妆。  
  
        维奥菈这时候才发现，不知不觉间，她已经抽高个子，比他以前觉得高挑的莫奈再稍微高半个头了。她希望自己看起来也能跟莫奈一样成熟美丽。  
  
        莫奈只是微笑看自己一眼，什么也没说。一直认为莫奈也是难以捉摸的人，这时候却觉得她的安静让人稳定心神。  
  
        莫奈介绍了维奥菈是另外一位接待，给泰索洛安上大红玫瑰胸花。维奥菈暗记莫奈无懈可击的仪态和谈吐。莫奈跟维奥菈示意，随后便引泰索洛等人上车前往王宫。  
  
        维奥菈留下来等克洛克达尔，果然不久，便见到一个中小型快船，船身涂暗，主桅只挂了一面巴洛克华克的旗。那是一个黑底正面白骷髅，张着暗紫双翼，下面再一对交叉鸳鸯剑，相当低调。  
  
        维奥菈一眼就认出正主。克洛克达尔一身黑色皮草滚边大衣，往后梳着大背头，两耳之间一道破相横断大疤，双眉细而长垂，虽非苦大仇深之相，却有莫测深沉之态。他踩上岸板，本来打量旁边的黄金号，见到维奥菈迎上来，便拿下雪茄。  
  
        「克洛克达尔大人，小女子紫罗兰，奉国王之命，在此恭候阁下。」维奥菈从侍女捧着胸花托盘的万紫千红中，挑选一枚脂色栀子花，为克洛克达尔在扣孔别上。别上胸花的时候，才见到克洛克达尔右耳别有金扣，领口是素色的天鹅绒缎面领巾，手触到的暗褐色红格纹背心是顶级羊毛所製，腰间镶有银扣、生纹鳞比的鳄鱼皮带，维奥菈心想，此人穿戴细节之处可见讲究，品味高雅不凡，乍看之下低调，却是单枪匹马也有一方之霸的气势。泰索洛穿金戴银、挥金若土的土豪手笔，就显得粗鄙了。  
  
        克洛克达尔打量她一眼，「很年轻啊。还没十八吧。」  
  
        「是，小女子今年十六。年纪虽小，却不敢怠慢分毫。」维奥菈道，「国王已经在大厅备宴等候，请阁下随我到王宫寝殿，沐浴更衣，休息片刻。」  
  
        「不必了。多佛朗明哥那傢伙，又不是马力乔亚那些见不得半点灰尘的娘们。」克洛克达尔重新咬回雪茄，目光已经移开，随意四顾。「直接领我过去便是。」  
  
        维奥菈称是，望向他身后并无其他人服侍，竟然只有一个熊腰虎背、理着平头，额面横过一字平眉的大汉，模样也不像随从或保镳。克洛克达尔只道，「我的同伴，达兹。」  
  
        维奥菈引人上车，沿途介绍德雷斯罗萨王城景点，说这个方向是玫瑰大圣堂，那个是国王大道广场，克洛克达尔道，「我们不是来观光的，这些导游一样的介绍就免了罢。」维奥菈双手捧过菸灰缸接了到头的雪茄，「你不如说一说，这些一脸蠢样在街上晃的东西，是怎么回事。」  
  
        「这些是在我国存在已久的玩具。因为饮食说话与常人无异，也有不少与人共同生活。」  
  
        「存在已久，是多久呢。」达兹取出雪茄盒，克洛克达尔取了一个，咬掉尾部的烟皮吐进缸裡，在咬开之处吐了一口唾沫星子，叼着微微偏头让达兹点上火。「打从你在娘胎裡就有这帮怪物吗。」  
  
        维奥菈愣了一下，是啊，我只觉得舞孃小姐亲近熟悉，却从未细想过要问她是从哪裡来，又是何时出现？竟然就这样不知不觉的接受了如此奇特的存在。  
  
        克洛克达尔啜吸着菸，哼了一声，对达兹道，「你看那个竞技场，原本出自『亚琛』石厂的上好鲑色石料，硬是用朱红漆料全部抹平，看起来无聊透顶。多佛朗明哥也就是这样的低劣品味。倒枉费了这个瓦伦西亚巧匠鬼斧神工的千年资产。」  
  
        达兹沉默，维奥菈听他对多佛朗明哥言必嘲讽，又见识不凡，心中升起好感，只是微笑，「过去力库王室不鼓励杀戮，竞技场虽有使用，却也没有认真维护。新王登基后几次翻修，今番是整修以来第一次开幕，克洛克达尔大人算是来得巧了。」  
  
        「那种在千万人面前脱光衣服、挥汗喷血的独殴群斗之流，我是不感兴趣。」克洛克达尔迭起脚，徐徐吐出云丝，「人又不是动物。」  
  
        皮鞋在透窗扫入的晨光中，映照嶙峋如刻的皮纹，鞋面的贴边手法极是精巧，收尾抛光更是完美得无懈可击，相当典雅贵气，维奥菈忍不住多看了克洛克达尔闪亮亮的皮鞋一眼。  
  
        克洛克达尔嘴角轻扬，「你在多佛朗明哥手下多久了？」  
  
        「今天正好两年。」  
  
        「是吗。德雷斯罗萨易主也正好是两年。你小小年纪，他便让你接待我这样身分的人，我本来还道是被小看了呢。」克洛克达尔口气忽然一冷，「他没教你要管好眼睛么。」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  


 

 

* * *

  
  
第六集  明试暗探  
  
「世界政府越要你信的，现实情况便越是相反。  
否则偌大海洋有上千百个岛国，  
他们又如何能隻手遮天。」  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
>  本作所用阿卡西亚港口城市、亚琛石厂、瓦伦西亚巧匠，都只是借用地方音译名称，与实际地方并无关係，亦非原作设定，皆为本作藉名虚构。  
>  原作中「Mr.1」达兹。波涅士直到「理想国」作战会议才见到克洛克达尔庐山真面目。本章剧情为本作改编。
> 
>  
> 
> 写作随记  
>  克洛克达尔年轻时是时尚美男子，现在是时尚帅大叔。年纪和举手投足又比多佛朗明哥稳重成熟，像维奥菈这种个性和涉世未深的JK很容易对帅气成熟大叔有好感  
>  莫奈是一个在爱情中失去自己的女人。


	6. 第六章  明试暗探

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「世界政府越要你信的，现实情况便越是相反。否则偌大海洋有上千百个岛国，他们又如何能隻手遮天。」

  
  
  
  
     
  
  
        达兹面露凶相，维奥菈心中一惊，暗自紧张：难道自己是果实能力者的事情被他瞧了出来？又想会不会是适才言语哪裡有不得体，冲撞了这个名扬世界的大海贼。正心裡害怕、拿捏不定，克洛克达尔点了点鞋尖，「你能说出我这双鞋有何门道，说不定我便饶上你这双眼珠子。」  
  
        方才心中还赞克洛克达尔谈吐不凡，翩翩风度与一般粗野海贼不同，此刻维奥菈暗骂自己天真愚蠢，怎麽会忘记了在这片大海上以海贼闻名的人，都是狠辣无情之辈。她勉强定神，道：「大人的皮鞋生纹奇特，分布有如龟甲，有别于一般常见的鳄鱼皮件製品。鞋头看起来质硬而立体，光照下又隐隐可见橄榄色点状斑纹。是以我想这应是西海一带贝里斯群岛，佩藤宽吻鳄取下的皮材。」  
  
        「这佩藤宽吻鳄有何特别？」  
  
        「贝里斯群岛是西海唯一的淡水海域，佩藤宽吻鳄只能生存在那裡，极难透过人工养殖存活。因为独特的生纹和色泽，所製皮件都相当不凡，很受贵族喜爱，引起业者大量捕杀。如今听说就连在贝里斯群岛也是一尾难寻了。」  
  
        克洛克达尔微微一笑，维奥菈虽然被看得心裡发毛，仍然鼓起勇气续道，「我听说一隻鳄鱼的背鳍生纹没有相同之处，若要造一双鞋，那便得从两隻鳄鱼取来身上同样的部位才行。若是我没看错，大人鞋头所用便是佩藤宽吻鳄的背鳍部位。要寻到一隻佩藤宽吻鳄做成一隻鞋，已是难上加难，更何况大人这双鞋左右对称相合，此物世间稀有，那更是令人惊讶羡慕了。」  
  
        克洛克达尔嘿嘿笑了几声，「你说的不错。这双鞋确实是佩藤宽吻鳄的皮所製成，但却是我独门手段亲自养出来的东西，别说两尾，四尾、八尾的宰了也不在话下。」他把玩起自己的左手铁钩，「达兹，德雷斯罗萨前国主克勤节用，在新世界本来就以贫穷闻名。他的公主倒是对奇珍逸品的见识一流。」  
  
        维奥菈大吃一惊，克洛克达尔以钩点着维奥菈鼻尖，笑道，「你这表情，我便百分之百确定了。你的年纪不像是斯卡雷特，是小的那个吧。」  
  
        「为什麽！......」维奥菈三言两语就被识破了身分，难免惊慌，「若只是这样，也是因为唐吉诃德家族经手的世界名贵珍品之多......你如何可能──」  
  
        「你的一对耳坠子是产自南海的东陵玉，作成橄榄状，细看又有橡树叶纹交抱。力库王族历代家训是橄榄叶的和平、代表尊严的橡树枝。在新世界各国战场上，若是见到这两物图腾打出的旗帜，便知道是德雷斯罗萨王国军来援。」克洛克达尔像是十分享受逗留腭中的菸云，「身上有这种东西的，还会是什麽身分的人。」  
  
        维奥菈哑口无言。  
  
        「我比较好奇，为什麽多佛朗明哥会让你活着。还让你溷到家族裡来──」克洛克达尔嚼着雪茄，笑得既冰且冷，「你身上有其他就连多佛朗明哥也想要的本事。是吗？」  
  
        维奥菈勐然警觉，随口谈笑间自己的情报竟便洪量般尽洩给他，这名领导全世界三大情报组织之一──巴洛克华克的男人，目光着实恐怖。若是再让他刺探得知自己的果实能力，只怕便不能轻易窥得他秘密，利用这次机会建功，一举爬到家族中更接近多佛朗明哥之处。  
  
        她勉强装作镇定，冷冷一笑，「大人是巴洛克华克的首脑，在您面前果然没有秘密。我今日既然被您识破，那是无话可说。大人要将我隐姓埋名卧底之事洩漏予『Joker』，也是天要绝我。只是那『Joker』作恶多端，大人不是他的同伴，又何必帮他。」  
  
        克洛克达尔锐目直盯维奥菈，低低沉沉的笑起来。维奥菈冷汗直流。  
  
        「你啊，好好干，爬很快的。」  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        王宫之中已设好宴席，主座自是多佛朗明哥，两旁依序以左为尊，让同为王下七武海资历最深的克洛克达尔入座，右首则为泰索洛，达兹、芭卡菈分别坐在次坐，莫奈和维奥菈则是在主座左右，随时伺候两位贵客饮食。这只是接风宴，故迪亚曼铁等人都去张罗其他会谈其间应备事务，并不列席。  
  
        泰索洛见两名家族中并非最高者既被指来接待，又座于多佛朗明哥两侧，对二女此番功用心中有数。  
  
        「咈咈咈咈，『鳄鱼先生』，大名如雷贯耳很久了，今日终于能见到本尊。我来给你介绍，这位是吉尔德。泰索洛，近年在新世界发迹的『黄金商人』。」  
  
        莫奈见到人都到齐，向旁边服侍的人摆了手，乐音奏起，数个衣衫轻薄、身段姣好的美女滑将入来，便是上了一段艳舞。  
  
        「就是那个『女帝』主动出手保护的人啊。」克洛克达尔打量泰索洛间，只见他笑吟吟的离座上前，握手示好。  
  
        「我也听闻过『巴洛克华克』的名气。今日能见到社长，幸如何之。」  
  
        克洛克达尔倒是没有伸手，只是让维奥菈脱去了外套，右手转了转左手铁钩腕部，「我倒是与你没什麽生意可谈，泰索洛。」  
  
        话才说完，泰索洛竟碰上铁钩，金芒闪瞬片刻，克洛克达尔的铁手便成了金钩。  
  
        众人错愕间，泰索洛微微一笑，「这是一点小心意。我恰巧这回带了专给人订做义体的师傅，社长要是另有喜欢的样式，我便能再着人弄好。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥笑道，「马上便有生意了。」  
  
        克洛克达尔见他行动大胆讨好，不免也佩服他一介商人的胆识，金金果实的能耐倒也不俗。他嘿嘿笑道，「如此我便不客气了。」心中思量，若是那手碰到人体，又会如何。  
  
        多佛朗明哥举杯，「泰索洛在新世界虎豹环伺之中，无惧风浪而来。社长又远从西海赶到，实是给我极大的面子。敬二位。」  
  
        众人一饮而尽，克洛克达尔便道，「『天夜叉』，我也不打算在这裡吃饭聊天。你还是趁早说了正事，我好快些离开你这散发怪物臭味的蠢岛。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈大笑，「好不留情哪，鳄鱼。怎麽，我有哪裡招待不周吗？」目光一瞬瞥向维奥菈，维奥菈冷汗直流。  
  
        克洛克达尔反而微微一笑，「你这丫头，眼睛很利。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥暗喜，心道：「早前听说克洛克达尔年轻时是新世界海贼裡『第一贵公子』，容貌俊美却不近女色。今日又携男伴赴会，我还道他有龙阳之好，原来对小女孩仍有兴致。」便道：「难得来到不妨多盘桓几日，紫罗兰是我用心栽培的家族成员，一应需求她会伺候妥贴便是。」  
  
        又道：「今日诚心邀请两位前来，便是有大生意要与二位合作。」  
  
乐音流转不歇，已经是上来第二旬的舞者。多佛朗明哥道，「今天正好是玛莉乔亚召开四年一度的『世界会议』第一天......就我所知，此番最主要的议程，便是讨论『世界最凶恶犯人──多拉格』。」  
  
        克洛克达尔咬着雪茄，神情一凝。  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的笑道，「我和鳄鱼是王下七武海，知晓其中玄机自然不在话下；泰索洛你应该也略知一二，此人是什麽来头。」  
  
        「是『革命军』的头子吧。」泰索洛道，「然而如今四处都听闻革命党人遭到海军镇压，又有何要紧呢？」  
  
        「世界政府越要你信的，现实情况便越是相反。否则偌大海洋有上千百个岛国，他们又如何能隻手遮天。」多佛朗明哥笑道。「现如今只怕没被海军镇压、倒了几个世界政府成员国的，才多着呢。」  
  
        「你打算做什麽，多佛朗明哥。」克洛克达尔道。  
  
        「咈咈咈咈咈......发战争财哪。」多佛朗明哥笑道，「我在北海和新世界，都知道几个极好的军工厂......怎样能够有更多的原料，更大的工厂，开发生产更多的武器，又怎样能够送到买主手上──」  
  
        维奥菈心中发抖，惊怒交加之馀，又悲又苦。父王毕生以战止战，他却要火上加油，真不知又有多少生灵涂炭。  
  
        泰索洛摇头道，「我今日来是因为『德雷斯罗萨国王』邀请，商谈岛上投资建设之事。不过若是刀枪之类的生意......那便不是我所长的了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥笑道，「你是白道商人，不懂刀剑枪砲之类的东西正常得很。只是我的家族生意如今需要更多开源的法子，既让这条供给链一日不断，世界各地赚来的贝里怎样周转流通，又怎样保值或转投资......这可须让『黄金商人』来对我一介小国之主献策哪。」  
  
        泰索洛喝了一口酒，问道：「国王陛下打算从哪裡开始？」  
  
        「我国是『爱与热情』之岛──人们来到之后，总不能只有『斗牛竞技场』能去。赌城、酒店、大型商场，如何将这裡打造成娱乐之岛？为国民赚取财富和自信──」  
  
        「看来陛下已经有相当完整的腹案。」泰索洛笑道，「会后若是有空，不妨请陛下带我四处看看。」  
  
        泰索洛之所以近年实力快速成长为大型商队，便是因为所到之处夹带大量热钱大兴建设投资，何以能够身怀钜资，不难想像和金金果实的能耐脱不了干係。因为这样逐渐成为闻名新世界的实力放款者，多佛朗明哥说穿了，就是要他的热钱流进来自己见不得人的肮髒事业，好令地下经济再次蓬勃。  
  
        泰索洛很聪明，多佛朗明哥入主德雷斯罗萨以前，有哪个是拿到世界政府牌照的正经事业？泰索洛知道珍惜自己的白道名声不被世界政府盯上，但实又动心于多佛朗明哥提出的地下产业版图。若是联合一把，便不用将白花花的贝里逐年累月的上缴成「天上金」平白供养那些可恨的天龙人，又能建立自己处心积虑、想要打造的世界最大巨鑑「黄金号」。钱不是问题，怎样不会被世界政府税务部门把钱都拿走才是问题。  
  
        泰索洛若以投资德雷斯罗萨建设之名流入资金，多佛朗明哥既处理力库王留下来百废待举的民生经济和建设，又得到热钱解决军火市场近期供需缺口拉大、生产力疲弱的供给问题。多佛朗明哥只要再把地下经济的收获的资金再投入德雷斯罗萨的各种建设，再将这些经济活动收入分红给泰索洛，实则等同是让泰索洛直接插股唐吉诃德家族的地下产业，黑钱再由泰索洛投资的德雷斯罗萨经济网洗白，多佛朗明哥固然一举两得，泰索洛获得唐吉诃德家族产业的部分经营权，更是朝向他成为「世界最有钱」的野望更进一步。  
  
        上述这些盘算，多佛朗明哥和泰索洛都是点到为止，详情将要再慢慢细谈，但彼此已心知肚明对方开出的红利和估算自己的风险，合作的共识已经成形。世故练达的克洛克达尔是地下世界的情报头子，对这两个知根知底的人物，如何不能猜到他们的谋算？只是他听到现在还是觉得没半点有意思的事，便道：「没我的事啊，那酒足饭饱我也就走了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥笑嘻嘻的道，「哪裡没有你的事，鳄鱼。泰索洛，你接下来的话都当作没听到。」  
  
        「我作军火生意这麽多年，黑白两道都打交道过，就只有革命军的人没碰过半点影子。他们总是在打仗，地方的王国军和海军都吃过苦头了，但却是哪裡来的武器供应他们起事？不管怎麽说，经过这次世界会议，革命军肯定会被世界政府特别针对。这明明白白的赚钱机会就在眼前，我可不想放过。」  
  
        「那你应该邀请多拉格来这吃这一顿饭，而不是找我。」  
  
        「我想邀，但我找不到他啊。世界三大情报机构裡面，世界政府直属情报机关『CP』当属第一，其次是革命军，再来便是你的『巴洛克华克』。就是海军本部的情报部队，排名还要在『巴洛克华克』之后。我推来想去，要找到多拉格的话，也就只有靠你了。」  
  
        克洛克达尔冷笑一声，「你要找出这个世界政府倾力通缉的头号罪犯，只要跟他做军火生意？别笑坏我的肚子了吧。你叫他这个革命军头子，和世界政府的走狗『王下七武海』合作？你们不先打上一场才怪。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈低笑，「我怎麽觉得你的笑话比较好笑，鳄鱼。你知我知，『王下七武海』不过是世界政府为了掩盖无能支配世界的腐臭，设置的自欺欺人的制度......你也好，我也好，九蛇那个任性的小姑娘也好，咱们不过就是藉这一个口头上的头衔，听一听世界政府的屁话偶尔帮他打打架，平时过上他们不闻不问的逍遥日子......只要他们不知道你堂堂克洛克达尔，便是『巴洛克华克』的社长，又会对你怎样呢？」  
  
        多佛朗明哥语出威胁，维奥菈只觉夹在两个大海贼之间，精神压力超级紧绷，忍不住手心冒汗。一直凝神关注场上谈话的莫奈也提高警觉。  
  
        克洛克达尔却丝毫不为所动，「你能琢磨出巴洛克华克的社长便是我，我也要称赞你，Joker......只不过，世界政府知道我便是『巴洛克华克』的社长，和知道『唐吉诃德家族庇护前海军科学部队犯罪科学家──M。凯撒。库朗』相比......多佛朗明哥，你这『王下七武海』的头衔还能用多久呢。」  
  
        莫奈脸色一变。多佛朗明哥笑容一僵，却反而流露阴狠之意，「咈咈，看来这场商谈不是我和你的生意，而是你和我的生意啊......」  
  
        M。凯撒。库朗在新世界海军科学基地「庞克哈撒德」岛上进行反人道杀伤力武器研究，因暴发灭岛事故而遭到军法审判，准备送入推进城服刑时，凯撒却从押送的海军船逃走，从此无人能知其下落。  
  
        其实协助凯撒逃走并秘密安置的，正是出自多佛朗明哥的授意，并由家族的海军内应威尔可动手脚。此事除了莫奈和三大干部领导，其他家族干部并不知情，更何况还只是干部见习的维奥菈。  
  
        泰索洛并非军政与黑道中人，并不清楚凯撒事件详情，却也看得清楚分明，此刻是两大海贼互揭软肋，即便是点到为止，他也暗自留意上心。  
  
        克洛克达尔初来之时，看到泰索洛的黄金商队船隻停在港口，他事先不知道泰索洛也在受邀之列，对饭局中另有他人在场感到有点不爽，随后果然Joker已经把自己「巴洛克华克」的社长身分，介绍给毫不相干的白道人士，这份存心不良心裡早就超干。他抓到机会此刻也卖了Joker一把，算是扯了一个平局。  
  
        但这场博弈不止二人。「你就直接说出你找革命军头子有何目的。现下众人都知你这『天夜叉』的海上盛名如何得来，也知道你是怎样拿到『王下七武海』。都已经恶名昭彰到这等地步，再说一个更糟糕无聊的野望很难吗。」  
  
        「比如说，吉尔德。泰索洛，你为何这样执着要赚取全世界的财富？你既然已有点石成金的能力，何必再取走『世界的财富』锦上添花。『女帝』久居无风带不问世事，又为何会突然派船主动搭救你？──」  
  
        克洛克达尔嚣张的透过口中吞吐云烟看着脸色青白的泰索洛，「人人说『女帝』为了要作『王下七武海』对上『唐吉诃德家族』，在我看来这说法，和Joker要找革命军作生意一样──都是放屁。」  
  
        「我再问最后一次。你打算做什麽，多佛朗明哥？」  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
第七章 利益交换  
  
「世界政府做过最蠢的事情，就是把你找来做王下七武海，而不是挖脚去CP。」  
  
「都是走狗，有差吗。」  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
>  佩腾宽吻鳄只是孤狗随便查一个音译乱翻的品种名，淡水鳄鱼数量稀少什麽的都是剧情需要，只是要让克洛克达尔当得起「鳄鱼先生」之名威一把而已。  
>  革命军的排名：原作中，鲁夫大破司法岛后，革命军人表示知道鲁夫才是真正打败克洛克达尔的人，能够掌握世界政府刻意变造的事实，可见革命军情报网也相当强。本章提及情报机关排名并非原作设定，纯属本作设计。  
>  女帝和泰索洛的关係：一个容色绝美一个天籁美声，在玛莉乔亚时期都是天龙人知名的玩物，都听闻过彼此。泰索洛因为帮助已拥有恶魔果实之力、不能碰到海水的三姊妹登船逃亡，多年后女帝登基，听闻唐吉诃德家族千里追杀泰索洛，为还恩而来，从此各无瓜葛。至于女帝本业是海盗，跟泰索洛索讨黄金又是另一件事了。曾经是天龙人奴隶的事情，不管是泰索洛还是女帝都不想谈。以上补充纯属本作设计桥段，并非原作内容。
> 
>  
> 
> 写作随记  
>  克洛克达尔38岁大叔的气场不是假的好吗，人家是社长。多佛朗明哥和泰索洛，一个流氓老大一个爆发户，是要怎麽比。  
>  泰索洛很会唱歌的设定本作用不到，残念。


	7. 第七章  利益交换

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「世界政府做过最蠢的事情，就是把你找来做王下七武海，而不是挖脚去CP。」  
> 「都是走狗，有差吗。」

  
  
  
  
     
  
  
        「我再问最后一次。你打算做什么，多佛朗明哥？」  
  
        虽说现场三人，人人都知彼此把柄，在谈话上的气势，却是克洛克达尔佔了上风。多佛朗明哥咈咈咈咈低笑不绝，笑中的疯狂阴狠之意，令维奥菈不寒而慄。  
  
        「果然就算有『德雷斯罗萨国王』的头衔，还是讲黑话比较习惯哪。」  
  
        「溷帐鳄鱼，你要打凯撒那傢伙的主意吧？咈咈咈，我在北海早就以海贼之名溷了多年，就算没了王下七武海身分，对我也不过是重操旧业，还不知道是我会比较头痛，还是世界政府呢？」  
  
        「对，只要能够让世界政府──住在玛莉乔亚那些顶着白痴髮型的蠢神──不能随心所欲的支配这个世界，对于越来越溷乱的世界无可奈何──那我就最高兴啦。」  
  
        「你不高兴吗？鳄鱼，替那些无所事事的傢伙清理后院，你很乐意吗？泰索洛，你有金金果实又有什么用，你的智慧创造多少财富，还不是超过一半全送给那些天上的猪白吃白喝。」  
  
        「破坏这个世界的秩序，就是我的目的。这个世界越多暴力、血腥、战争、溷乱，我就越开心。」  
  
        泰索洛本来恨极了天龙人，多佛朗明哥被克洛克达尔逼出真正野心，反而正投他所好。「不错。若是我夺取全世界的财富，不知道届时，天龙人还会不会是天龙人呢？」  
  
        克洛克达尔心知多佛朗明哥早年必有遭遇，那恐怕也和政府忌惮他的真正理由脱不了关係，但此刻目的已达，「虽然我不觉得革命军会甩你。推翻世界政府是一回事，让世界陷入溷乱又是一回事。你再想一想吧。」  
  
＊＊＊  
  
        谈话将会进行数日，泰索洛和克洛克达尔皆被安置在王宫以上宾招待。当日晚间，多佛朗明哥带维奥菈到克洛克达尔的房间。  
  
        「你倒是急得很。」克洛克达尔看了笑吟吟的多佛朗明哥，又看了看精心打扮、抱着红酒的维奥菈。他正在看报纸，上面是当天最新的世界会议报导，说着今次出席的政要有谁，评论该国政局和会谈议题，还有预测哪个名媛穿着将引爆时尚话题等等。  
  
        达兹面露警意的瞪着多佛朗明哥。  
  
        「放心，我不会待很久。」多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的笑，自己拉开椅子与他相对坐下。「你怎样知道凯撒的事？」  
  
        「因为我是『巴洛克华克』的社长。」克洛克达尔摺起报纸，要交给达兹的时候，维奥菈接过，顺便给了甜甜一笑。达兹表情複杂。  
  
        见克洛克达尔口风无懈可击的紧，多佛朗明哥便弹指，让维奥菈倒了酒来。「你打算要凯撒如何？」  
  
        「我要跟你借他一用。」  
  
        「如何用法？」  
  
        「我帮你找革命军的线人，你把他给我一年。」  
  
        维奥菈站在克洛克达尔的死角处，得非常小心的窥视克洛克达尔，好不被本人和形貌凶勐的达兹察觉异状。  
  
        多佛朗明哥喝了一口酒，「我这裡也有生意让凯撒做。你若是不说详细要他干嘛，我不可能说借你便借你。」  
  
        克洛克达尔知道合理，便道：「我要他帮我製造『跳舞粉』。」  
  
        众人都是一顿。多佛朗明哥道，「『跳舞粉』是世界政府颁定的十大违禁品，禁止製造、也禁止买卖。」  
  
        克洛克达尔微笑，「既然禁止製造，又何以需要规定禁止买卖？」他唤了一声达兹，达兹取出一个纸包，放到多佛朗明哥面前打开。  
  
        「这是我从西海你那裡某个药头处得来。」他以钩尖直指，「凯撒在庞克哈撒德搞出的鸟事之一，就是用这玩意做他毫无计画的愚蠢实验。」  
  
        克洛克达尔欣赏多佛朗明哥的表情，「曾经在庞克哈撒德有多少居民，就有多少嘴巴。我的人知道这些会很难吗？」  
  
        「世界政府做过最蠢的事情，就是把你找来做王下七武海，而不是挖脚去CP。」  
  
        「都是走狗，有差吗。」  
  
        达兹把药收起来。多佛朗明哥沉吟一会，「你要多少？」  
  
        「很多。」  
  
        「你要怎么用？」  
  
        克洛克达尔眯眼，「Joker，你做生意都这么娘娘腔？」  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈笑道，「我如果不帮你，连问这些都懒。我是很认真的要帮你在凯撒的工作表裡排你的计画，不知道这些的话，恕我无可奈何。」  
  
        克洛克达尔盯着多佛，「凯撒现在在这裡吗。」  
  
        「不在。我说了，他很忙的。」多佛朗明哥知他用意，要维奥菈拿来电话虫。他拨给莫奈，要她联繫上凯撒。  
  
        『Joker，这个时间很少见啊。』凯撒的声音扩音播出。  
  
        「有个大客户有生意进来，麻烦你做个顾问啊。」多佛朗明哥笑嘻嘻的给克洛克达尔使了眼色，克洛克达尔暗暗称赞多佛朗明哥做事痛快，不愧是年纪轻轻便做了地下经济第一人。  
  
        「你还记得『庞克哈撒德』有多大吧。」  
  
        很明显感受的出来，突如接话的陌生声音，让凯撒迟疑了一下。「放心，说了是我的大客户啊。」多佛朗明哥笑道。  
  
        『当然记得。』  
  
        「如果我要让『庞克哈撒德』火山头，连续十年逐月降雨......」  
  
        『......』  
  
        「......你最快要花多久时间，能够给我那样多量的『跳舞粉』？」  
  
        「凯撒，考虑你目前的工作量。」多佛朗明哥出言提醒。  
  
        维奥菈心中雪亮。原来如此，克洛克达尔故意用「最快」两字，便要多佛朗明哥之后只能在这个其间内给他。多佛朗明哥听出来这层意图，却即时让那个叫做凯撒的人知道要拖时间。  
  
        『庞克哈撒德』火山头连续十年逐月降雨，就表示周围地域会终年乾旱。那会让这个地方的人民度过多悲惨的日子？这两个男人实在有够邪恶可恶，假掰讨厌，没有人性。  
  
        『如果是火山头那样大的面积，本天才也要两年才能做完。』  
  
        凯撒很明显听出多佛朗明哥的暗示，做了符合期待的回应。  
  
        克洛克达尔随即表示如何分期拿到，三人又就使用方式、如何取得等等细节讨论，终于敲定。  
  
        挂上电话，多佛朗明哥摊手，「我已经履行义务。该换你了。」  
  
        「多拉格太困难了。」克洛克达尔秒答。  
  
        「我这边也是冒着双重的风险在做违禁品啊。」  
  
        「你把你那些生意停掉一半风险就少很多了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈咈咈连笑不停，维奥菈知道他每多笑一声就是骂一句干。「鳄鱼溷蛋，为了搞出能废掉一整座庞克哈撒德的跳舞粉，碰不上革命军头子根本不划算。」  
  
        「我不是在玩你。我可以答应帮你找出多拉格，但没办法定时间表。如果我办得到，我直接组一个世界政府就好了。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥心想，全天下也没有谁能有办法跟「巴洛克华克」一样，心无旁骛的追踪多拉格了，「那么，我要随时有你那裡同步的革命军活动情报。」  
  
        「真是怕人太闲的傢伙啊。成交。」  
  
        两人乾杯，克洛克达尔问，「你为什么这么执着多拉格？我实在不觉得革命军会帮你把世界弄得天翻地复。」  
  
        「我也不觉得你有办法把庞克哈撒德弄得十年一滴雨也不下。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥留下维奥菈离去，虽然已有觉悟和决心，但是今晚就要献身给一个自己完全没有感情、心裡甚至抗拒厌恶着的大海贼，她就不免感到自己的心灵在颤抖。  
  
        我要看到更多克洛克达尔的内心秘密。我要用他的秘密换到接近多佛朗明哥的机会。  
  
        然后杀死他。  
  
        维奥菈淡定的又给克洛克达尔倒满酒，巧笑恬恬的主动与他碰杯。  
  
        「恭喜大人和国王谈成一笔好买卖。」  
  
        「既然谈完了，你怎么还不走？」  
  
        「如果大人要我走，方才就会让国王把我遣走。」维奥菈轻轻倚在克洛克达尔坐着的椅臂上，腰臀几乎要碰到他的手臂。「难道不是吗？」  
  
        克洛克达尔哼笑一声，蓦然把酒杯往牆上疾疾射去，杯身立时砸得粉碎。  
  
        维奥菈吓了一跳，害怕非常，却只能僵在原处一动也不敢动。她完全没有办法预测这个能够瞬间变脸的男人下一步会做什么。比多佛朗明哥还要阴沉莫测的性格，让她绝望又恐惧。  
  
        克洛克达尔却笑道，「你这样不行啊。虽然没有逃开，但是表情和身体僵成这样。你打算用这个样子让男人心动吗？」  
  
        维奥菈双唇发抖，脸色苍白。儘管只是测试，维奥菈还是受到不小馀惊。  
  
        克洛克达尔头也不回的向达兹弹指，「把我的雪茄盒子和剪子拿来。你先休息吧。」  
  
        达兹神色複杂，迟疑的说，「可是这个人是『Joker』的......」  
  
        「多佛朗明哥溷蛋的这个妮子不错。我得来调教一番。」  
  
        他要维奥菈去拿来。达兹犹豫的离开，掩上厅门在外面守着。克洛克达尔也不管他，偌大客厅就剩维奥菈和克洛克达尔。  
  
        「就你的年纪和身分来说，已经相当有资质了。但尚欠点火侯。」他一指维奥菈手上的菸盒，「从点菸开始吧。」  
  
        维奥菈一愣。莫奈不是没教过她抽菸喝酒，但帮别人点菸是第一次。  
  
        「不对，你太靠近了。」克洛克达尔一面教她剪菸捲点火，一面指导，「这个时候再保留点距离，撩拨那个浑蛋想追逐妳的慾望。」  
  
        「太靠近，诱惑的意图太明显，会引起他的戒心。」  
  
        克洛克达尔似笑非笑的看狐疑犹豫的维奥菈一眼，「妳想杀死多佛朗明哥的杀意，只有白痴看不出来。」  
  
        「你为什么要帮我？你明明刚和他合作──」  
  
        「因为多佛朗明哥一脸嚣张的样子让我看了就不爽，」克洛克达尔叼着雪茄让维奥菈点上，「而且妳没办法一次就杀死他。」  
  
        「！……」  
  
        「我可以教你怎么引诱他。也可以帮妳把他拐到妳床上。」克洛克达尔笑得阴狠，「『巴洛克华克』裡面每一个必须通晓媚术的女人，都是我亲自调教的啊。」  
  
        他张开双臂，「来，让我看看，你原本打算怎么诱惑我。」  
  
        那天晚上多佛朗明哥与泰索洛深谈许久，泰索洛睡了莫奈，多佛朗明哥睡了芭卡菈。  
  
        维欧菈生平第一回在陌生男子面前宽衣解带，赤身露体。  
  
  
(待续)  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
第八章  初阵  
※下一章将有情慾描写之成人内容及同志情节暗示，未成年者及雷区者请小心迴避。  
  
  
维奥菈勐然一扯紫色罗裙，布帛撕裂之间，褪下的残丝败绢，  
就像纯真少女抛下小心翼翼守护的烂漫天真，  
成为热艳似火的妩媚女人。  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写作随记  
>  利益交换，明是写多佛朗明哥和克洛克达尔，暗是写维奥菈和克洛克达尔。  
>  维奥菈继续升级中。  
>  这是成人作品，裡面角色除了女主还在成长外大家都已经成人，成人有成人的生活。  
>  因为多佛朗明哥睡了身为「幸运果实」能力者的芭卡菈，儘管本作不会特别提及2016剧场版的设定，但接下来多佛朗明哥会各种虽小（倒楣）。  
>  凭克洛克达尔的资历和能耐，多佛朗明哥算是有点崇拜学长的感觉，已经很客气诚心了，但克洛克达尔人太高傲没把他当一回事。克洛克达尔对维奥菈比较感兴趣，但那份兴趣是基于对多佛朗明哥的恶意。  
>  泰索洛出来溷的资历太浅，跟两大七武海比整个空气，没办法。


	8. 第八章  初阵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维奥菈勐然一扯紫色罗裙，布帛撕裂之间，褪下的残丝败绢，就像纯真少女抛下小心翼翼守护的烂漫天真，成为热艳似火的妩媚女人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警语虽然本章已标记为年龄限制，但因为文中的成人内容露骨，且可能与读者喜爱的原作角色表现期待有出入（儘管本人对于角色的改编皆有充分考虑和严肃的理由），我无意冒犯任何人的主观感受。再次提醒，请慎重考虑是否继续阅读。  
> 如果您已成年、对于角色发展採开放的态度、并且阅读警语后百分之百确定不会造成您的任何不快，再请您继续阅读，谢谢^^

  
     
  
  
＊ ＊ ＊  
  
        两日后。  
  
        斗牛竞技场睽违两年再开幕，现场观众席人潮爆满，今日将会恢復力库王任内废止的搏命旧惯，上场的更是力库王室残军和唐吉诃德家族斗士。  
  
        维奥菈在准备区，情绪焦躁凄苦。她身穿紫罗兰色天鹅绒缎面单肩舞裙，合身剪裁衬托出维奥菈逐渐成熟的臀部曲线和如素腰身。裙身在大腿处就展开五层白色蕾丝滚荷叶边，为她高挑的身高撑起惊人的美丽。  
  
        「德蕾丝罗萨的传统舞，本来就是为了表现的流亡的悲痛。」木偶舞孃帮她整理头髮，「尽情的释放妳的痛苦，让恨意成为你美丽的力量。」  
  
        克洛克达尔竟然出现在后臺。他托起维奥菈的下巴仔细端详，显得很满意。  
  
        达兹捧着一个正红大牡丹花过来，还有一杯水和一个小布包。克洛克达尔掀开布包，两指小心拈着某个物事丢进水杯，一瞬化开时竟然袭出浓郁香气来。  
  
        克洛克达尔把水杯拿给维奥菈，她毫不犹豫的接过，小含一口，拿起牡丹花便喷在上面。如此三巡，克洛克达尔以手巾替她沾了唇上水珠，要不明所以的木偶舞孃帮维奥菈别在头上。  
  
        然后他伸手，从维奥菈往后收拢的云髮，勾出鬓边一缕乌丝，垂在额前一侧。「记住，最好的伪装就是说真话。」  
  
        视野最好的座区由王室包下，除了国王和来宾，唐吉诃德家族重要的几名干部也都在座。  
  
        多佛朗明哥笑道，「鳄鱼，你怎麽姗姗来迟。」  
  
        「只是看表演，急什麽。」克洛克达尔漫不在乎的入座，让达兹点火。  
  
        主播加兹开始广播放送，介绍竞技场正式开幕，由唐吉诃德家族的紫罗兰带来开幕舞。  
  
        吉他弦音抖落，紫罗兰舞者举臂低眉，盈盈而立。翩翩忽随琴声起，维奥菈徐徐旋身长舒，双手翻转如意，蓦然一声琴音迸裂，她想起王城屠戮的夜晚，父王百口莫辩的举刀挥向最爱的人民。紫色裙浪蹁僊，兰斯洛特与他的士兵浮尸海面，敏特悽惨苍白的身体，还有梦中无数次见到，姐姐身躯飘零如残叶，倒落尘埃。  
  
        还有年幼何辜，饿死陋室的蕾贝卡。  
  
        紫色的悲痛越沉，群众的喝采就越高，那对维奥菈来说，是嗜血的叫嚣。  
  
        泰索洛赞道，「果然是天生尤物。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的笑，看待维奥菈的目光换上新奇。莫奈瞧见他的神情，略酸的说，「真是变得非常有女人味了呢。」  
  
        「咈咈咈......莫奈，我在魔谷镇看海贼王死刑的时候，这妮子还在地上爬呢。」  
  
        巴法罗嘲笑Baby-5，「怎麽你们同样年纪，魅力却差那麽多？」自己也看得两眼发直。  
  
        琴音忽紧忽慢，鼓声连促起来，维奥菈双臂屈伸婉转之际，犹抱琵琶半遮面，哀痛之情沉敛飞裙扬落之下，全以时顿时延、时缓时疾的身段沥苦展演出来。  
  
        击鼓顿停，弹拨忽止，紫罗兰舞者纤纤长立，众人轰然叫好。宾席亦是鼓掌不绝，克洛克达尔面无表情，徐徐吐菸。泰索洛向多佛朗明哥问紫罗兰舞者年龄何几，出身何处，表现出的兴味令芭卡菈不悦。  
  
        多佛朗明哥才要说话，场中惊呼四起，维奥菈竟又舞动起来。身段飞旋不息，便像在场中开出一朵又一朵的艳色紫罗兰，乐师正要离座谢幕，见舞者还未退场，呆了片刻，舞孃木偶冲了出来，夺过吉他，十指拍扣挑点，又是振弦连弹，鼓手拉琴扬韵之刻，鼓声疾催，维奥菈旋飞未竟、勐然一扯紫色罗裙，布帛撕裂之间，群众轰然鼓譟，褪下的残丝败绢，就像纯真少女抛下小心翼翼守护的烂漫天真，成为热艳似火的妩媚女人。  
  
        「竟然还有吗？」泰索洛拍手笑道。  
  
        维奥菈裡面是平口黑色束衣，朱红纱裙飘逸如风起云扬，一双纤长美腿若隐若现，莲步顿点踏跺，便像浴火踊蹈，一时颔首偏颚，一时拉膀提肩，鬓上花是娇美欲滴，人是二八荳蔻佳人，眉间凝愁带恨，垂目敛苦藏悲，身子是越发的热情外放，竟然舞者不能自制，看者如痴如醉，场中击节不辍，撩人热舞竟如复国灭族仇恨，不能停止。  
  
        多佛朗明哥心想，此女是何时出落得这样成熟妩媚，竟能撩拨自己心头这样蠢动。迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔已非气血壮盛之年，竟也胸口一盪。莫奈是既惊维奥菈多年沉潜不露，又心中不安。Baby-5又慕又羡，看得呆了，沙糖则是气苦不能自己。  
  
        克洛克达尔抚掌微笑，向达兹低声说了一句。场边不多时便不知哪裡抛入一隻玫瑰，直直往紫罗兰舞者的方向过去。维奥菈巧妙一接，便衔在口中，风情万千，喧哗更胜。紫罗兰舞者香汗洒地、黑髮一倾如墨，青春明豔不可言喻，男子无不怦然心动，女人无不心生羡艳之情。  
  
        一曲终了，喝采呼喊不止，播报员加兹朗声细细介绍之间，紫罗兰舞者被国王多佛朗明哥延入帐中，挥手致意，鼓譟才停。维奥菈将玫瑰献与国王，依着王侧傍坐。黄金商人说道真乃新世界第一舞者。  
  
        斗牛竞技场紧接而来的杀戮，却将那样的热血沸腾带往另外一个方向了。  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        是夜维奥菈在自己寝房梳头，脑中挥之不去的是今日场上被屠戮殆尽的前王室军。她心中疼痛，却面无表情。多年寄于敌人爪下，她早已知道保护自己最好的方法，就是不要轻易让人知道自己在想什麽。  
  
        即便如此，多佛朗明哥那团粉红色大毛衣出现在窗边时，仍让她对着镜子倒抽一口气。  
  
        「意外吗？公主。」多佛朗明哥咈咈沉笑，「我可是受你邀请而来。」  
  
        他翻身落下，翻手转玩那朵鲜红玫瑰，走到维奥菈身后。「还是你要说忘记了？咈咈咈......光是这样可赶不走我哪。」多佛朗明哥将玫瑰交给维奥菈，一双长臂撑在梳妆台前，虽然没有碰到半点肌肤，却将人彻底的圈锢住了。  
  
        「德雷斯罗萨就是一颗沙子也是国王的。我凭什麽赶你走？」维奥菈假做不慎被玫瑰刺划伤手指，大胆的放入口中吸吮，隔着镜子目光直迎多佛朗明哥看不穿的墨镜。  
  
        多佛朗明哥贪婪的吸嗅维奥菈髮间沁出的花香，伸出舌头舔了舔那朵鬓边的牡丹花办。「你如今也是家族的一员，我向来对家人的尊重不会吝啬。」  
  
        维奥菈强忍满心的厌恶和憎恶，她笑着站起伸手按在多佛朗明哥倾前的胸膛上，「你要是尊重我，就是对莫奈不尊重囉？」欲拒还迎，挑逗之意不言可喻。  
  
        「咈咈咈......不如我就任着性子来吧？」多佛朗明哥忽然凶暴的抓住维奥菈的臀部，将她压上梳妆台，檯面上的梳子瓶罐匡噹摔落，另一隻手将镜面撑出蛛网般的裂痕。「妳用心良苦的身段，就是为了这个时候吧？」  
  
        维奥菈心中吃惊，多佛朗明哥一向对外人谨慎提防，自己就算成了家族一员，也不曾私下接触过自己，此刻的狂暴情态，显然是克洛克达尔给自己的媚药发挥了十足的效果。  
  
        那媚药是克洛克达尔所藏十分厉害的毒物，只是极少量溷了水、喷洒在她鬓上的牡丹花瓣，那香气便渗入髮丝，就是洗浴之后，芳香更浓。若不是克洛克达尔以燻了解药的手巾触她嘴唇解毒，恐怕也要如多佛朗明哥一样慾火焚身。  
  
        多佛朗明哥一整天让维奥菈相伴在侧，等同是浸了整日的媚毒，他就算饮食再怎样小心，也绝计不能察觉已经着了克洛克达尔和维奥菈的道儿。他只道是自己正当血气壮盛之年，维奥菈本来相貌便是上上之选，长成以后的身材越发火辣撩人，经人事后更是媚态万千。此刻维奥菈温香软玉就在他圈禁之中，哪裡还能按耐得住？  
  
        多佛朗明哥手劲粗重，一手扯着维奥菈后髮重重吮舔她的脖子，一手狠狠揉捏维奥菈腰枝丰臀，几乎全身的重量都要压往维奥菈身上。维奥菈出身尊贵，皮细肉嫩，哪裡经受得起这样的摧折，痛得眼角湿濡。  
  
        『多佛朗明哥身边只有妓女和投怀送抱的蠢女人，但你是王女。妳的表现若是和那些母狗一样，他也就对你没兴趣了。』  
  
        维奥菈勐然抓住多佛朗明哥的手。多佛朗明哥正在色慾高涨的当头，哪裡肯停，正要更加粗鲁的撕破她轻薄浴衣，维奥菈却顺势将他大手按上自己柔软的乳房。  
  
        大胆的行动果然令多佛朗明哥一愣，维奥菈勾魂媚笑，抓着他的手直从乳房往下伸进如膏若脂的纤纤肚腹，最后滑进下体。  
  
        维奥菈极尽魅惑的在多佛朗明哥鼻前轻声哈气，「别忘了这裡。」  
  
        『大多数的男人以为自己是主导者，』克洛克达尔邪气的吞云吐雾，『让他们满足你，妳就是支配者。』  
  
        维奥菈靠伏在多佛朗明哥肌肉紧实的胸膛，只有紧紧搂住他像钢筋铁骨一样的颈脖、死盯着一搏一搏跳动的颈间动脉，才能压抑被那隻能操纵死亡丝线的刚勐手指，摩娑捣弄敏感的蕊穴、贯串全身的恐怖、厌恶和颤抖。  
  
        『让他离不开你的手段，便是在他离开的时候毫不留恋，进来的时候又缠绵不休。』  
  
        维奥菈在承受多佛朗明哥勐烈撞击的时候，努力咬牙体会克洛克达尔所授的技巧。  
  
        『他要的，偏不给他。吊住他的兴致，他以后就放不开你了。』克洛克达尔老辣的以评论作结，『在床上的战斗，只有头脑清醒的人是赢家。妳第一场已经赢了，接下来只要不输，就有机会能割他脑袋。』  
  
        维奥菈偏过头，让多佛朗明哥唇吻埋入她浓密的秀髮。多佛朗明哥如何在她身上需索无度，她也便在多佛朗明哥身上狂热回应。房内粗重喘息连连，桌台狼藉一路到床褥凌乱，多佛朗明哥总算从维奥菈身上抽身，迳自走去取了酒倒满一杯，一口喝尽。他笑吟吟的提酒回到床畔，「妳那些手段是鳄鱼溷蛋教的？」  
  
        维奥菈内心微微一惊，但又想多佛朗明哥没有道理察觉媚药之事。她庸姿媚态的撑起身子，「难道还有别人能教我。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥勐然抓住她的下巴狠狠掰过来，阴狠笑道：「他还教你哪些手段，你不妨展来。」  
  
        话中勐然涌现杀意。激情过后媚药的效力已退，多佛朗明哥不是蠢人，在神志清明片刻已然察觉，防备多年的前王室公主竟令自己慾火难遏、不可自制的情热交合，必定有哪裡不知不觉堕入了算计。维奥菈的能力能够看穿一切秘密，多佛朗明哥不容许自己的过去被人所知，更何况维奥菈加入家族后一向低调神秘，彷彿是低伏在暗丛的母狮，随时要跃将出来扑杀大意的猎物。  
  
        这分危险和那个老谋深算的鳄鱼倒是很相像。别要刺探鳄鱼不成，反倒被他愚弄。  
  
        维奥菈脸颊受到箝制吃痛，却丝毫不怕多佛朗明哥的恫吓。她笑道，「他能教我的，有些我想用还没办法呢。」  
  
        维奥菈甩开多佛朗明哥的手，拨了拨头髮，迳自取走他的酒和酒杯自斟自饮。「你真要我弄给你看？──名震天下的七武海『鳄鱼先生』，玩弄男人的本事？」  
  
        这裡唇枪舌剑的内容就不是克洛克达尔教的了。多佛朗明哥要支配我，克洛克达尔要利用我，我就用我仅有的武器──果实能力、皮相和头脑──不择手段的达成目的。  
  
        多佛朗明哥一愣，旋即哈哈大笑起来。「你看见他和谁滚在一起？那个看起来憨头憨脸的男伴？」  
  
        「谁知道呢？」维奥菈自顾自的喝酒。  
  
        「传言那隻臭鳄鱼是个兔子爷，果然不假。」多佛朗明哥饶富兴味的双臂枕头，「你还看见什麽趣事？那个跳舞粉，他打算拿来干嘛？」  
  
        维奥菈笑吟吟，挑逗般的伸指在多佛朗明哥的如拳起的腹际肌肉纹线上轻划。「条件交换。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈咈的笑，「真是个越发不安分的女人。」却没有不快之意。  
  
        「安分的女人还会在唐吉诃德家族裡吗？」维奥菈轻挠道，「你让竞技场立下新规定，得胜满一千场的斗士，便是自由之身。」  
  
        「咈咈咈......我还以为这些年你已忘了你那些可怜士兵。」  
  
        「你忘了我是因为什麽原因为你使用能力。」  
  
        「可以。」多佛朗明哥抓住她在胸前乱划的手，凑到唇边重重咂嘴。「但是一千场并不是多体恤人的数字啊，咈咈咈......」  
  
        「反正得胜一千场也很难达到，就没必要粗食陋室的对待了。」  
  
        维奥菈冷冷暗指竞技场苛待力库馀党的实情，多佛朗明哥指是哈哈大笑，「你倒是肯为你父亲和人民牺牲很多。」  
  
        维奥菈跨坐到多佛朗明哥身上，双手深深贴抚多佛朗明哥的胸腹，舔了舔嘴唇，「是不是牺牲还很难说呢。」  
  
        从那天以后，维奥菈就再也没有看到木偶舞孃。莫奈说是坏掉了，丢到废弃场回收了。但是维奥菈过去怎麽找也找不到。莫奈没有说谎，木偶舞孃确实坏了，只不过是被奇特的的冰冻之力碎得片片残屑，散落在废弃厂各个角落，不可能找到了。  
  
        维奥菈发誓，如果有任何能够狠狠伤害这个女人的事情，她都要做。  
  
        ＊         ＊         ＊  
  
        会谈只剩下泰索洛要参观规划中的德雷斯罗萨新市镇计画，已经没有克洛克达尔的事，他心繫会社诸事，并无意逗留。  
  
        多佛朗明哥送行的时候特意亲热的拉他手凑得极近，低声恶意的道，「社长下次到来，万万不要错过届时我在离岛伊维萨（注一）开张的『新世界大秀场』......我一定邀请时下最火的勐男舞者常驻，保证让社长满意。咈咈咈......」  
  
        克洛克达尔只一贯鄙夷的冷笑，冷不防喷了多佛朗明哥一脸菸。「既然是你的眼光，我也就不期待了。」  
  
        克洛克达尔只瞥了维奥菈一眼，一瞬即逝的笑容意味深长，维奥菈下意识的畏缩一下。他知道自己已经和多佛朗明哥上过床了，并且知道自己窥视过他。维奥菈不知为何有这样的想法。  
  
        她到现在还是不能明白，为什麽克洛克达尔要帮助自己接近多佛朗明哥。  
  
        克洛克达尔不是好人。她看到他打算怎麽使用「跳舞粉」在那个伟大航道的岛国上。但是她需要復仇的力量。王室的教育只有教她如何成为一个温柔婉约的淑女，没有教她如何取悦残忍恶毒的大海贼，并且放鬆他的戒心伺机杀害。  
  
        昨晚维奥菈没有动手，只是在多佛朗明哥沉沉起伏的身体旁边，彻夜瞪着夜晚的月亮不眠。因为她知道，接下来还会有第二个，第三个，第四个......好几个晚上，多佛朗明哥一定会再来找她。  
  
        她只需要等待时机。  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        离岛之后，克洛克达尔在船首就阳光看报纸。上面最大的篇幅是革命军的反叛活动和世界政府的镇压报导。「Mr.1，我以为离开之后你心情会好一点。」  
  
        「......是的。」  
  
        「并没有。在你用眼神把我戳出洞来前自己说吧。」  
  
        「......那个女宾是多佛朗明哥的耳目。她在窥探我们。」  
  
        克洛克达尔挑眉。「窥探？比监视精准多了。」  
  
        「......为什麽社长要放任那个细作在旁边打转？」达兹有些沉不住气，「那个女宾有点诡异。虽然不知道怎麽办到的，但她肯定已知道一些事情。」  
  
        克洛克达尔依然心不在焉，「例如？」  
  
        达兹木着脸不讲话。  
  
        「哼哼哼......多佛朗明哥那溷蛋，自鸣得意的样子激怒你了？」克洛克达尔慢条斯理的翻页，「抓住眼前的丑事取笑，那是无聊的男人才做的事......我等着看他可笑的过家家游戏，被那个女人证明只是无用的家族情谊──那才痛快。」  
  
        「您是为了颠复唐吉诃德家族，才帮助那个女人吗？」  
  
        「唐吉诃德家族会被颠复，只会是因为多佛朗明哥自己的愚蠢。」克洛克达尔徐徐吐菸，「那个女人资质很好。既然她也有心，何不给多佛朗明哥多製造一些麻烦呢。」  
  
        ＊         ＊         ＊  
  
        在结束了与「黄金商人」的合作会谈后，紫罗兰正式成为家族干部，被编入托雷波尔的梅花军旗下。泰索洛的过去的身世、果实能力的程度和与各个黑白两道的商业关係，被紫罗兰以透视能力一个不露的全部汇报给多佛朗明哥。维奥菈开始以紫罗兰的身分为家族行动。  
  
        其馀干部倒也心思简单，少主说是家人，便将她当作家人。老一辈的乔菈、拉欧G、马哈拜斯待她像孙女，年长一些的如古拉迪斯、赛尼奥尔待她像妹妹，年纪相近的巴法罗、Baby-5、沙糖反倒生疏。沙糖自不用说，Baby-5思路奇特，举止怪异，紫罗兰虽未交恶，但也难如巴法罗那样亲近。只有巴法罗一度有追求紫罗兰的念想，被心思细腻的古拉迪斯提点紫罗兰不是你能亲近，才赫然得知竟是少主的女人，虽说是死了这条心，但还是处处在意。  
  
        两年前受俘于唐吉诃德家族的力库王女维奥菈，早就没有人留心她的动向。如今艳光四射、妩媚成熟的紫罗兰，更与当年那个温柔怯懦、面目平淡的小女孩判若两人。  
  
        最高干部之中，除了远在外的威尔可、还有向来不管事的琵卡，迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔都对紫罗兰难除戒心。托雷波尔因为砂糖心中彆扭，而对紫罗兰素无好感，但是少主命令，也不会刻意刁难，只是平日相处比较冷淡。迪亚曼铁则最是担忧。  
  
        「那些小怪物若还是造不出来，就剁了蔓雪莉公主一根手指过去。」迪亚曼铁隔着玻璃窗望那些忙碌穿梭枝桠的小人族奴工道。  
  
        迪亚曼铁与托雷波尔是多佛朗明哥的左膀右臂，接管德雷斯罗萨以来外政商务几乎由他过问，今日便是巡视Smile工厂。  
  
        莫奈道，「我已告诉他们，若是不卖力，蔓雪莉公主的病情就难以好转。」  
  
        迪亚曼铁打量莫奈，「你倒是变得仁慈。」  
  
        莫奈淡淡的道，「或许是年岁渐长，慢慢见不得打杀。」  
  
        「......多佛虽说是做事细心的人，这事也还没到多急迫的境地。但我们做属下的，还是得万事替主子考虑得周全了。这恶魔果实早一日种出来，多佛便能早一步谋划。」  
  
        「这个我自然知晓。」  
  
        「紫罗兰也渐渐接手家族的事业。虽说给她管得还小，谁说得准以后不会让她做到更大的？」迪亚曼铁苦口婆心，「你也是家族中我从小看着大的，情分自然不比半路入门的生人。你对多佛用心固然是好，但也要记得替家族打算，才是替多佛打算。」  
  
        莫奈只是苦笑。「她要是能替少主分忧，少主又信得过她。我还能操心什麽？」  
  
        一个宫人过来通报，「两位大人，国王陛下召二位进宫。」  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        「奥克拉库克（注二）的总督阿马罗（注三）方才打来电话虫，说海贼在湾裡战得一蹋煳涂，如果没有增援，只有封了查尔斯顿港口（注四）。」查尔斯顿港是唐吉诃德家族在新世界，少数全是自己人、通关不须查验的港口，一天能有上万船隻进出。多佛朗明哥笑得额面青筋腾起，把数个唐吉诃德海贼团的旗子放到桌上地图「奥克拉库克海湾」外。「你们怎样看？」  
  
        托雷波尔皱眉，「查尔斯顿有天险屏障，一般海贼不会强攻勐打。况且若是知道奥克拉库克本是唐吉诃德家族的地盘，不该有人敢来招惹才是。知道是哪裡的海贼吗？」  
  
        琵卡道，「古拉迪斯回报，说都是今年以前在伟大航道上没见过的旗。」  
  
        迪亚曼铁道，「阿马罗这几年平白收了我们许多武器砲弹，难道只是摆设吗？自家门前这点小吵闹就要家族出手，我们还要他们有何用处。」  
  
        「告诉古拉迪斯，让巴法罗和Baby-5跟着去清理一番，把阿马罗顺便灭了，指一个当得起事的接总督来做。」多佛朗明哥用丝线把查尔斯顿港旗切碎，把两个黑桃棋放过去唐吉诃德家族的走私船。  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        「Baby-5！少主要我们出动啦！」巴法罗四处寻找，竟在一处暗巷中找到Baby-5正与人亲热，大吃一惊。  
  
        Baby-5与那人难分难捨，双颊驼红，「既然你需要我，我完成少主的任务，一定会回来给你生孩子──」  
  
        「你真的知道怎麽生孩子吗！？」巴法罗气急败坏，载着Baby-5前往古拉迪斯处会合。  
  
        「那不重要。重要的是朱力欧需要我──」  
  
        「看不下去了。回去我就要跟少主说又有小溷溷缠上妳──」  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        「果实育种还没有进展吗？」  
  
        「是的。到目前为止种出的果实，都不具有符合图鑑的特徵──」  
  
        「这项技术在世上也失传百年以上了。本来就急不得。」多佛朗明哥正在看德雷斯罗萨新市镇模型，伸指操纵丝线搬过这个秀场，又移去那个赌厅。「妳和凯撒再多加讨论，若是研究预算要追加，我们没在省那种钱。」  
  
        「是。」莫奈忍不住多看多佛朗明哥脖子的红色血痕一眼，但她没有表示。  
  
        多佛朗明哥看莫奈一眼，「妳最近气色不好啊。」  
  
        莫奈微笑，「少主忘了，自从吃了冰雪果实，我的肤色便比常人更苍白一些。」  
  
        「是这样吗？」多佛朗明哥注意力回到模型上，「别太过劳累了，紫罗兰也能帮忙其他杂事。」  
  
        莫奈准备离宫，却在走廊转角撞见砂糖。  
  
        「少主还不知道吗？」  
  
        「少主要烦心的事太多，可不能再拿这件事烦他。」  
  
        「姊姊，现在便做个了断吧。」砂糖担心的道，「那些女人的下场都是如何，妳不是不知道──」  
  
        莫奈微笑，「那些女人不过是呼之则来挥之即去的玩物。我可是能替少主分忧的家族干部。」  
  
        「妳自己清楚少主的想法。他怎有可能为妳破例。」  
  
        「所以他不用知道。」莫奈目光柔和，「妳这样关心我，我很高兴呢。我们姊妹已经有多久没能像现在这样......」  
  
        走廊的另一端传来脚步踏响，两人同时屏气禁声。  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
第九章 机关算尽  
  
她最不需要的，就是对这个可恨的男人，产生痛恨以外的心情。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：伊维萨，取名自西班牙地中海西部伊维萨岛，以丰富的夜生活和海岸休閒经济闻名。  
> 注二：奥克拉库克，本作虚构之伊维萨自治市所属公国。  
> 注三：奥克拉库克总督阿马罗，本作设定之酱油角，依附唐吉诃德家族的腐败长官。  
> 注四：查尔斯顿港口，取名自美国南卡罗来州首府，历史上曾为黑鬍子洗劫纵火。
> 
>  
> 
> 写作随笔  
>  克洛克达尔对维奥菈随手点拨的无聊之举，其实是某种欣赏的态度。或许是这个毕生现实的人，唯一一次不求回报的栽培吧。原作克洛克达尔每次一到解说时间就特别搞威（多嘴），我就觉得他有种奇妙的教师魂。  
>  多佛朗明哥想铳康克洛克达尔，结果自己找死引来大妈，颗颗。  
>  和维奥菈上床，唐吉诃德家族地盘的城市被侵扰，大妈针对自己的行动，莫奈隐瞒的某事──这些事情都将在未来给多佛朗明哥带来更多的不利。这些都只是幸运果实能力吸走他人蕴气候发挥的效果，不幸依然进行中。


	9. 第九章  机关算尽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她最不需要的，就是对这个可恨的男人，产生痛恨以外的心情。

  
  
     
  
  
        紫罗兰自另一端走过来。砂糖见到，连招呼也不打掉头便走。  
  
        紫罗兰注意到莫奈下意识的按住腹部。「难得这个时间，在宫裡见到你们两位。」  
  
        莫奈闻出她斗篷沾染的潮湿铁鏽味，微笑道，「少主允准你们遗族相见啦。」  
  
        「私见力库一族罪民，可是连诛九族的大罪。我如今是家族的一份子，怎敢牵扯大伙儿的性命呢。」紫罗兰轻笑，「妳忘了，少主早已说过，竞技场斗士一切衣食用度，由我督责。我自然定期便该去走一走。」  
  
        「那就有劳了。」  
  
        莫奈经过紫罗兰身边，视线方才移开，维奥菈知道，那是警意浓厚的提防之色。  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        是夜多佛朗明哥要紫罗兰帮衬着莫奈一点，维奥菈只是笑道，「嘻，女人这时候难免娇贵些，我自然会帮忙。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥一愣，维奥菈圈起食姆二指置于眼前，趴在他胸前笑道，「我看到囉。现在那个小东西就跟我一个指节那样大。」  
  
        隔天莫奈被叫去多佛朗明哥处，要她喝下一碗红花。  
  
        「妳是我重要的干部。妳该知道这事过去都怎样处理。」  
  
        莫奈无一字抗驳，只是一如既往顺受主子的命令。喝下后不出一刻，便即落红。  
  
        莫奈身子虚弱，更是心神伤痛，拒绝任何人来探，就连亲妹和多佛朗明哥也不见。维奥菈趁她熟睡之时自行进入，照顾她休养，赶也赶不走。  
  
        「国王前去奥克拉库克，恐怕要一阵子才回来。」维奥菈平淡的给她煎调理身子的药汤。「他要我替他照看妳，我不能不交待。」  
  
        「......为什麽又要亲自去奥克拉库克？」莫奈气若游丝，不知是身子太伤，还是心中悲痛。  
  
        「古拉迪斯和Baby-5被大妈的人擒住了，只有巴法罗逃回来报讯。」维奥菈暗暗欣赏莫奈的震惊和担忧，「海贼攻击查尔斯顿港，本来就是冲着家族来。」  
  
        「......妳很高兴是吗？」莫奈淡淡的道，「少主早已罕有敌手......这些货色动不了少主一根汗毛，你要失望了呢。」  
  
        「妳也休想对少主动手。」她的神色蓦地变得狰狞凶恶，目光森冷，眼底深处又如喷火。  
  
        维奥菈不需窥探，也知道眼前的女人因妒生恨，又内心脆弱无依，才要这样摆凶逞狠。曾经她觉得莫奈表面谦和，其实城府极深，让人害怕。此刻只觉不过是可悲弃妇。  
  
        维奥菈自然知道激怒莫奈的是何事。她故意抽出腰间所繫、一柄古色匕首把玩，「妳待在国王身边比我还久，肯定收过不少像这样的礼物了。」  
  
        那是前几夜多佛朗明哥夜宿维奥菈处，与她淋漓交欢后，赠给她的。  
  
        『这个匕首世界只有七把，可称得上是断金斩铁的逸品。』多佛朗明哥咈咈笑着交给她，『妳既然是德蕾斯罗萨的女人，身上该有这样的东西才是。』  
  
        维奥菈抽出匕首，只看了片刻，冷不防向多佛朗明哥颈上一划。企图致死的刺杀被瞬间张开的绵密丝网扯住，压上锋刃的脖子只有一丝极细鲜血渗出，多佛朗明哥咈咈怪笑，『这麽迫不及待啊？咈咈咈咈──别急，以后机会多的是。』  
  
        维奥菈甜甜一笑，粉色的舌尖不紧不慢的舔去锋刃上的一缕鲜血。『果然很锋利呢。』  
  
        多佛朗明哥为维奥菈大胆直接的试探兴味更浓，维奥菈则是一击立知实力无可拉近的差距，但却胜过从前一无所知。床笫之间的肉体游戏，于多佛朗明哥是戏耍落难王女，要看他接近自己，还有何能耐施为。于维奥菈是光明正大伏于强敌枕侧，伺机而动。多佛朗明哥不怕不防，维奥菈不装不躲，二人的情慾关係自然流露诡谲的生死险恶。  
  
        莫奈闭上眼睛。「你恨我，恨少主，都是应当的。我们本来就只是假装当作家人，互相利用而已。」  
  
        「互相利用？」维奥菈冷笑着，将匕首轻轻架在莫奈脖子上，恶意的摩娑。「被单方面利用的，只有我而已吧。别搞错囉，我只是加入家族，从来没有想和你们做家人。你别以为我不知道你那些小手段，舞孃小姐的事情，我还要跟你慢慢算。」  
  
        「你要杀我就动手。省得我还要看你妖妖娆娆的在少主身边尽耍些狐媚手段！」  
  
        「呵，我若杀你，就少了一件折磨你的快活事。」维奥菈笑着收匕，「更何况我要是真收了妳，国王少了个温柔的人，岂不寂寞。」  
  
        她收拾一番准备离开，「妳就好生养着吧。我们总归是自妳进宫时便是朋友，这段时间我会代替妳陪着他便是。」  
  
        莫奈低低的笑了起来，「是啊，是朋友呢。」话中讽意不尽。  
  
        维奥菈见莫奈本来苍白的脸上更无血色，心中痛快，按上门把前却听莫奈幽幽的道，「妳根本不爱他。」  
  
        维奥菈只看她一眼，平淡的道，「他在乎吗。」  
  
        掩门椅牆抽菸，维奥菈心想。就是莫奈把一整颗心都挖出来给多佛朗明哥，他也毫不犹豫亲手打掉自己的孩子。一个连自己的血脉都痛恨并抹杀的人，他还能是个人类麽？  
  
        珍惜？关怀？爱？『那个男人，不懂所有人类最高贵的情感。』克洛克达尔的嘲弄犹在耳畔，『自欺欺人的家族游戏，只是挫样的模彷罢了。只有无聊又空虚的男人才会这样认真的浪费时间。』  
  
        多佛朗明哥以为自己能够控制一切，算计所有人。只要我还含辱偷生，就算我武艺低微，也要等到多佛朗明哥最脆弱、又最没有防备的那个时候。  
  
        直到那天来到之前，就算要对着他笑也没有关係。  
  
        ＊         ＊         ＊  
  
        贝果岛。唐吉诃德海贼船与Big Mom的船相接，古拉迪斯和Baby-5都是能力者，身上是海楼石械具，形容狼狈，显然是与敌人恶战了一场，仍然不敌。  
  
        「少主！」  
  
        古拉迪斯戴着面具瞧不清脸色，口气十分自责羞愧，「实在没有脸面，竟让少主亲自来救......」  
  
        Baby-5哭丧着脸，「少主，对不起！我本来要自杀的，但是......」  
  
        「咈咈咈，是我一开始就误判情况，让你们白忙一场。」多佛朗明哥笑容狰狞，「本来以为是哪裡不长眼睛的海贼，原来大有来头，连自己的旗子也不敢挂麽。」  
  
        蛋蛋男爵道，「唐吉诃德家族大家长，我在这裡跟您先请罪了。若不是这样做，如何能和长年隐于幕后的『Joker』直接一谈？」  
  
        「把我的人留在手上，这样谈话很大牌如何，不如我在这裡灭了你，当作是给BigMom的回应吧。」  
  
        「我们没有恶意。」蛋蛋男爵旋即命人放了两个人质。  
  
        「少主！」  
  
        古拉迪斯带着Baby-5来到面前惭愧跪地，多佛朗明哥咈咈笑道，「这人赏金比我还高，你们被这样的人阴着来，吃亏也是合理的事。没有受伤吧？」  
  
        古拉迪斯仍心有不甘，「没有......」  
  
        「那就先和琵卡会合回去，不用等我了。」  
  
        蛋蛋男爵见唐吉诃德家族的船果然留下多佛朗明哥独自驶离，道：「好胆识，不愧是曾在北海地下社会立于顶点的男人。」  
  
        「无聊的恭维就不用说了。我这一面既然见到，可没有閒情逸致和BigMom的第一百号人物说话。」  
  
        蛋蛋男爵手下的人脸色一变，他听多佛朗明哥出言不逊，还沉得住气。「两位家族的贵客我已经秋毫无损的送还，难道堂堂一国之主，说话竟然不算话吗？」  
  
        「咈咈咈，真敢讲。我的船回返的去路，还有几艘船的砲口对着呢。秋毫无损吗？送还了吗？咈咈咈……BigMom是这样教育手下办事。」多佛朗明哥越说，额际青筋越浮。  
  
        「开门见山，妈妈要向你讨一个人。」蛋蛋男爵道，「M。凯撒。库朗。」  
  
        多佛朗明哥心中意外，但没表现出来，「咈咈咈……谁知道呢，既然是原本海军的人，BigMom找错人了吧。」  
  
        「妈妈的意思是，这事你知我知就好，对大家都方便。」蛋蛋男爵扔了一枚金币给他。上面是巴洛克华克的图腾，此币世界仅有十枚，全在克洛克达尔手上。  
  
        鳄鱼溷蛋，后脚刚走，就把情报卖给BigMom吗。  
  
        实则是多佛朗明哥利用紫罗兰的能力窥视克洛克达尔内心筹谋，知道他正在保护世界政府通缉要犯──欧哈拉的遗孤「恶魔之子」妮可。罗宾。多佛朗明哥存心要给这个资历最深又最为高傲的七武海挫一挫傲气，悄悄在黑道上传了此事。  
  
        克洛克达尔是何等精明的人，遭遇纠缠也半点不漏口风破绽，并且很快便将传知者悉数抹杀，猜得是多佛朗明哥作死。正要计较如何教多佛朗明哥付出代价，BigMom便为了解读历史文本讯息，寻妮可罗宾而来。  
  
        夺人恶战本来不可免，克洛克达尔四两拨千金，以十年为约，承诺将妮可罗宾的人和解译成果悉数奉上，并顺便将长于基因研究的海军科学家凯撒的行踪给了BigMom，卖了多佛朗明哥一把。只因巴洛克华克素知BigMom渴求技术和科学力量，BigMom果然答应。  
  
        多佛朗明哥与克洛克达尔虽有合作，但各怀鬼胎，可见一斑。  
  
        「咈咈咈咈咈……你是什麽东西，要我交人便交人的吗？」见不能再装假，多佛朗明哥正面拒绝。  
  
        「Joker，你远道而来，我们在自己的地盘上。若要我们改拿你来换，也不是不行。」  
  
        「那就来碰一碰怎样？」多佛朗明哥舌尖一吐，气燄嚣狂，「蛋蛋男爵，悬赏金可不等于实力。你以为比我多了一亿，对上我『天夜叉』大人就比较有赢面麽？」  
  
        蛋蛋男爵是持重之辈，就是自己要拿下多佛朗明哥也无全部把握，况且素来听闻唐吉诃德家族手段是残忍嚣张，却不知道究竟是什麽缘故作了七武海。避免正面冲突才是谨慎之举。他正要想个迂迴的办法，电话虫便响起。手下的人说昰妈妈打来，多佛朗明哥笑说合该，运使丝线之力自行接通了电话。  
  
        「我昰Joker。咈咈咈……BigMom，你好啊。」  
  
        『咋啦？你就是Joker──我家蛋蛋和你小子谈崩了吗？』  
  
        「咈咈咈，下面的做事没有当家的来得靠谱。我就直说了，凯撒不可能交给你们。」  
  
        『呵呵，果然很有当家的气魄如何？不过是个初来乍到新世界的臭小鬼……你信不信我过去掀了你的蠢岛啊？』  
  
        「儘管过来啊，就是把我们那裡裡外外翻了一遍，你也找不到凯萨一根头髮。」多佛朗明哥道，「BigMom，现如今世界政府和海军都不过问我的事……凯萨在我这安稳呢，还是在你那裡啊？要是我真把凯撒交给你，海军本部的大将人人到你的万岛上作客，蛋糕点心够不够还说不准呢。」  
  
        『轮不到你这个躲在海军屁眼裡的北海菜鸟恐吓我，小鬼……三天内让凯萨跟我直接谈。否则你插在那个破岛的蠢笑脸旗子，就要换成别个了。』  
  
        两人谈成共识，多佛朗明哥拿了电话虫，腾空而去。远方唐吉诃德家族船隻已去得远了，蛋蛋男爵要奉命将贝果岛上集来的点心载回万岛，却忽然海面传来惊爆，其中一艘装有十吨点心的船隻无砲火攻击自爆，在蛋蛋男爵等人目瞪口呆下，沉入海底。  
  
        多佛朗明哥回到船上与众人会合，Baby-5哭着跑上来抱住多佛朗明哥，非常担心。「古拉迪斯，你这一船之仇，足够让那个蛋壳溷蛋在BigMom面前失态了。咈咈咈，这回要丢掉几条灵魂呢？」  
  
        「感谢少主掩护成全。不狠狠炸沉几艘破船，难消我心头之恨。」  
  
        巴法罗把Baby-5拔开，「这麽大的人了，还黏少主。都不害臊。」  
  
        Baby-5哭着鼻子，「少主不嫌我没用吗？」  
  
        「下回撞上的敌人别让好过就好。」多佛朗明哥笑道，「巴法罗，你说还有件事要跟我说，是什麽？」  
  
        「这回缠上Baby-5的小溷溷更过分了，要Baby-5给他们生孩子。」  
  
        所有人看向Baby-5。  
  
        Baby-5露出少女羞赧，急切辩解，「那是因为他们说，他们需要我！……既然没有人能帮他们，那我就──」  
  
        「还没结婚不能生孩子。」古拉迪思一丝不苟的重点错。  
  
        「叫他们自己找老婆生去。」多佛朗明哥没有笑，「否则就把脖子洗乾淨等着──」  
  
        「什、什麽！少主，这是……这是要让我跟他们结婚的意思吗！」Baby-5娇羞欣喜，「虽然不知道同时和那麽多人结婚有没有问题……但是没有办法，如果他们需要我的话──」  
  
        多佛朗明哥告诉琵卡，把那几个小溷溷和所在的街区全灭了，然后让Baby-5禁足一个月思过。  
  
        ＊         ＊         ＊  
  
        Baby-5灰心丧气的撇着嘴抽菸，维奥菈毫不客气的把菸拔掉。「图书室禁止抽菸。」  
  
        王室图书馆设在王宫内部，过去只有王族、幕僚、官员、宾客和学士可以来到，并设有专职的总管。但换了唐吉诃德政权后，这裡变得冷清无人，只因前朝遗士都被捕被杀得几乎不剩了。现在这裡多佛朗明哥让紫罗兰管，但因为这裡成天有玩具做编录、分类、清洁的工作，维奥菈也没有什麽需要忙碌的。  
  
        唯一不同，就是过去力库王甚少添入军武、权谋、政略工具或思想之类的书籍，也极少涉猎除了周边诸国以外的世界人文风土今昔的考证之书，现下全凭多佛朗明哥的个人喜好和唐吉诃德海贼团活跃的掠夺成果，这些东西都扩充不少。  
  
        比如放在Baby-5面前的那几本最新当代枪械弹砲图鑑。  
  
        「国王和琵卡大人都跟我好生讨论了妳的事。趁这时候多看些新型武器，对妳的战斗应该会有帮助。」  
  
        Baby-5眼睛一亮。维奥菈觉得那双乌黑晶亮的漂亮眼睛，竟然是对这些杀戮凶器投射纯粹的热爱和着迷，感到非常讽刺。  
  
        本来年长的莫奈是自己和Baby-5的监护人。但莫奈离开德雷斯罗萨，执行多佛朗明哥交付的秘密任务了。是隐密且长年的远行，砂糖也不能知情，送行的时候默默的哭成泪人儿。这类辅导照顾的工作由同龄的自己来做真是说不出的彆扭，但她还是淡定的受托了。是说即便身体年龄一样大，维奥菈怎麽看都觉得Baby-5像个妹妹一样。  
  
        凯萨答应与BigMom合作研製巨人药物，接受来自BigMom可观的研究资金。为此多佛朗明哥秘密安排给威尔可诱拐儿童供做实验的任务。这事维奥菈当然不知道，她只知道多佛朗明哥安排妥当后，以协助研究为名让莫奈到凯萨身边去。  
  
        『这个工作我只能交给最信赖的人，』多佛朗明哥道，『莫奈，满足凯萨一切研究的要求、还有他的研究所有的动静，就交给妳了。』  
  
        『少主穿不惯棉麻的厚重，有新的天鹅绒或丝绸来的时候，就要留心下来剪裁。』莫奈絮絮叨叨的带着维奥菈在多佛朗明哥的衣间说着，常戴的皮草大衣一件都要上百隻红鹤羽毛绒部做成，这一件最得心，那一件该着人小心送洗。少主的腰围不怎麽变，裤子就爱穿合身的，不喜欢看起来鬆垮。  
  
        『这几件黑色的呢？还有几套西服，什麽场合会穿？』维奥菈问。她没有印象多佛朗明哥穿过正经衣装，不管是到海军本部、马力乔亚还是与国民公开谈话，都是狂野嚣张的穿搭本色。  
  
        莫奈沉默半晌，『那是他弟弟，前柯拉松大人的。』  
  
        维奥菈一愣，接触唐吉诃德家族也已过了三年光阴，四大领导中独独没有见过「柯拉松」这号人物。  
  
        这样的人，竟然还有弟弟吗。  
  
        如果那人还在，随身衣物就不该藏掖在多佛朗明哥的衣间一隅。如果那人身分如此重要，既是他的弟弟又是红心领导，为何家族中从来无人提起，就当作没有这号人物。维奥菈知道其中因由可能復杂，聪明谨慎如她知道此时此刻不该过问，便道：『妳若真放心不下，去跟他说几句，就算是他也会顾念几分吧。』  
  
        虽说取代莫奈成为多佛朗明哥身边最亲近的存在，是目前最顺利的计画之一，但可以的话，所有跟多佛朗明哥有关的事物，都是她最想逃离的东西，就算只是衣服。  
  
        『现如今少主需要的是可以信赖的干部，替他筹谋远在千里之外的工作。』莫奈淡淡的说，『少主是要成王的人。我们也都不是小儿小女。』  
  
        她这样说的时候发自内心的笑得甜蜜满足，全部身心都如此痴迷的奉献给一人，只让维奥菈头皮发麻。  
  
        莫奈自信的笑着走近她，『妳接近少主有何打算，在少主的力量面前都不值一谈。妳是要自己求生也好，要伺机刺杀少主也罢，既然妳在他身边，就把该做的工作做一做吧。』  
  
        迪亚曼铁和托雷波尔的多疑戒备倒也罢了，多佛朗明哥和莫奈这番完全不将她视为威胁的态度，才是维奥菈感到復仇最绝望的时候。  
  
        从这点来看，莫奈不愧是多佛朗明哥身边最久的女人，是最了解他的女人，也是最厉害的女人。  
  
        但维奥菈不会因为这样放弃。她对他们的痛恨，除了他们在自己身上留下的悲剧和痛苦，还有做为王女的责任──真正的贤王污名还没被洗清，国民还不知不觉在危险中度日，以为富裕和逸乐就是安全。  
  
        她知道多佛朗明哥可以为了扩建一个商港，把周边上千户的贫民窟拆得一乾二淨。也可以为了打造更豪华的赌城，硬是在地图上清空一块地方，无视上面已经生存数代的人们。死的人尸体已经腐朽，活着的人不知道身在何处，凭藉砂糖某个连自己至今也参不透的能力，将一切归于遗忘。她为人民一无所知做他人刀上俎感到悲凉，更确定多佛朗明哥是必须杀死的存在。  
  
        「紫罗兰会战斗吗？」Baby-5突然问，她正试着把自己的手臂变成一具图鑑上的机枪，仔细的检查操弄着。  
  
        维奥菈淡淡一笑，伸手婉转摆弄一下舞姿，「这就是我的战斗。」  
  
        Baby-5完全没有听出来她话理的避重就轻，「这样能够在战场杀死敌人吗？」  
  
        「能够杀死我要杀死的人就可以了。」  
  
        Baby-5疑惑的从自己的武器抬起头，「少主让妳刺杀谁了？」  
  
        紫罗兰笑而不答。Baby-5懊恼的粗鲁组装起来，「家族裡就我最没用。我好想要让少主觉得可靠，像迪亚曼铁大人、托雷波尔大人和琵卡大人一样……」  
  
        冷不妨擦枪走火，在牆壁上打进了好几发子弹。正推书车经过的玩具吓得尖声惊叫。  
  
        维奥菈只好带她到王宫校武场地的打靶场。一隅拉欧G正精神抖擞地训练王室军人拳脚，裡面没有一个是从前的人。她一面抽着菸，一面看着Baby-5熟练的清枪装填子弹，并对照自己肢体变出的结构。  
  
        「也许国王对妳是最真心的吧。」维奥菈看着自己口中吐出的菸，幽幽的说。  
  
        「啊？」Baby-5咬着菸，那两碗瞳仁裡真是不掺半点其他心思。  
  
        维奥菈心中苦笑。她何尝不知道，只要多佛朗明哥一声令下，Baby-5就是自己也能毫不犹豫的开枪射杀，但是对这样心思极纯的人，她实在恨不起来。杀人的兵器本身没有杀人的意志，应该憎恨的是怀有恶意驱使兵器杀戮的人。  
  
        Baby-5一直都人如果实，她就是武器果实。维奥菈不禁嘲弄的想，多佛朗明哥就连让谁吃怎样的果实这件事上，都充满算计。  
  
        「不是家族的男人接近妳，都是想从妳身上得到便宜。」  
  
        「得到便宜？」Baby-5不经大脑的说，「这样不是很好吗，我也能帮人呢。」  
  
        Baby-5在家族中的战斗实绩排得上前五，从来不短少多佛朗明哥的零花钱和赏赐，但就是存不了钱，还负债累累。她有一次买了一屋子的刀具回家，对大总管托雷波尔说是老板要跳楼清仓。  
  
        『他需要我帮忙度过这个难关，所以我──』  
  
        『妳自己就是武器人啊喂！』  
  
        多佛朗明哥让人把那屋子烧了。但他也对Baby-5异于常人的思路无能为力。  
  
        这个孩子的过去就竟发生了什麽事？维奥菈冷静思考如何用最不複杂的方式让她理解。  
  
        「就说朱力欧他们的事吧。」维奥菈优雅的翘着脚，手指夹菸。那几个少年打算合伙诱姦Baby-5，多佛朗明哥让琵卡亲手一拳一个残忍的打死了。「他们可以找任何女人要求做他们想做的事，只要那个女人同意。」  
  
        「我同意了啊？」  
  
        「妳还没有成年。」维奥菈赶在Baby-5察觉由自己说这句话哪裡很怪之前说，「我的意思是，他们这个忙不是非妳来帮不可。他们并不是真的需要妳，只是看妳好欺负，想戏耍妳而已。」  
  
        「就算是这样，也胜过被人不理不睬。」Baby-5一下子黯淡下来，「我再也不想被遗弃了……」  
  
        维奥菈平静中带着点悲悯看着自顾自操枪的Baby-5。她听乔菈说过Baby-5是在某个港口贫民窟流浪，被多佛朗明哥收留，只因他随口说了句「我们船上缺个肯吃苦耐劳的女僕啊」从此死心塌地的跟着家族走，最后成了家族一员。  
  
        『那孩子恐怕不曾有人待她温柔吧，韧性和身手都很好，就是被之前一个讨厌小孩的干部揍得肋骨也断了，还是不死心的留在船上，到这个份上也算是有缘了。』乔菈如是说。  
  
        「……既然这样的话，就让家族来帮你判断吧。只要是男人跟妳要求的任何事，妳都要先问过巴法罗或琵卡大人。」  
  
        「未成年真是麻烦呢，」Baby-5道，「没关係再个半年我就满十八岁了。」  
  
        维奥菈心想，现下只能治标不治本，有新的麻烦也只能到时候再说。  
  
        巴法罗跑过来。「Baby-5，借我一千贝里。」他看到紫罗兰，脸红了一下。  
  
        Baby-5毫不犹豫的答应，维奥菈食姆二指成圈，「巴法罗，你自己钱包就有一千五百贝里……」然后她鄙视的看着他的大脑，裡面正盘算等一下要去赌场。「……那种事情用自己的钱花。」  
  
        「好狡猾的能力啊。」巴法罗咕哝着道。  
  
        「你的心态比较要不得吧。」  
  
        ＊        ＊        ＊  
  
        好累。  
  
        Baby-5的禁足监护直到下一个任务才会结束，这段期间是由她和琵卡轮流担当。中午时间维奥菈都会让Baby-5出去透气，约定的时间再回来跟着自己，看是跟着到竞技场管理处巡视，还是去哪个唐吉诃德家族经营的场所视察。  
  
        对唐吉诃德家族来说，随时了解营业场所的状况、市场反映、负责人的工作等等，这些都是从小地方累积财富不能马虎的细节，莫奈还在的时候就管理得相当仔细，如今这些工作绝大多数都落到维奥菈肩上。  
  
        她倒是不在乎那些。这个工作让她觉得充实之处在于，这是让她随时保持观察人民生活状况的方式。虽然如今是唐吉诃德家族经理人之一一样的角色，但她没有一刻忘记自己王女的责任。  
  
        只是回到房裡的维奥菈，完全没有吃饭的慾望。和Baby-5谈话，让她的胃隐隐作痛了一个早上。  
  
        某个角度来说，Baby-5比多佛朗明哥和莫奈还要让她伤脑筋。  
  
        维奥菈顿踏舞动起来。在烦躁又无人的时候，她已经习惯像这样宣洩疲惫和茫然，在挥洒热汗忘我旋飞之间，恢復继续战斗的精神。  
  
        游移到窗边的时候，她被眼角所见稍微吓了一跳。  
  
        隔着中庭，看到对面房间窗口，多佛朗明哥头上正盖着一本「蓝海妖精史话」（注一），就那样仰头睡着。  
  
        这麽说来，多佛朗明哥儘管看起来匪裡匪气，却是个手不离书的人。来她这裡过夜的时候，偶尔还会带书过来，自己睡着前都还见到他聚精会神的阅读。只有那个时候的多佛朗明哥纯粹的散发着成熟知性男人的魅力，更是名符其实的让人感受他血液裡的尊贵。  
  
        维奥菈看着他的金髮沉思。多佛朗明哥，究竟是怎麽样的出身呢。  
  
        『怎麽，』多佛朗明哥拿书皮晃了晃，上面是「蓝海奇谭」（注一）。『想到妳小时候的床边故事了吗？』  
  
        「蓝海奇谭」的内容，德雷斯罗萨三岁小儿人人皆知，她自然也不陌生。维奥菈一直都觉得，多佛朗明哥总是有把普通的对话讲得充满恶意的才能。  
  
        她支手撑头，如瀑黑髮流淌枕畔，香豔裸肩若隐若现。『如果世界政府知道「天夜叉」，也只不过是个会看童话故事的小鬼，应该会欢迎你许多。』其实多佛朗明哥年岁比她大得多，但她就是存心要趁机骂他一句。在她心中多佛朗明哥就是干尽坏事的恶鬼。  
  
        多佛朗明哥咈咈怪笑，转身正对她道，『前人对某些「真实」会用各种隐晦的形式保存下来，这些形式有传说，俗语，也包括童话故事──』  
  
        『传说是空穴来风，俗语是习惯到不会去细究，童话故事则是在挖掘「道德隐喻」后，就不会继续讨论下去。这用来隐藏真正的内容是最合适不过的事，就算有妳的眼睛，没有彻底留意上心也不能破译。』多佛朗明哥笑道，『关于这一点，妳做为小人族的「朋友」应该最能体会吧。』  
  
        她问那你看出什麽门道了吗，多佛朗明哥没有回答，只是在隔天的早餐说了「大骗子诺兰德」的两篇故事。  
  
        『三百年前流传至今的《北海童话》（注一），蒙布朗。诺兰德说黄金乡存在，所以被国王当作骗子处死。一百年前世界政府编的《蓝海奇谭【妖精篇】》，蒙布朗。诺兰德又从小妖精骗回能种出任何东西的种子。』（注二）  
  
        德林杰正在爱听故事的年纪，『诺兰德第二次没有骗人，种子是真的。』  
  
        『他在骗人啦，因为根本就没有「可以种出任何东西的种子」。』巴法罗说，『而且他骗妖精啊。』  
  
        维奥菈重新读了一遍诺兰德的故事。幼时她曾经把「诺兰德的小人族冒险」读给咚咚塔的朋友听，结果他们非常愤怒，说这个故事是假的，「大骗子诺兰德」也是假的。但他们也说没有那种种子，只是认为「诺兰德说有黄金乡就一定有黄金乡」，并坚持「诺兰德帮助我们度过很大的困难」，可是也说不出来是「什麽困难」。  
  
        维奥菈一直都不觉得童话故事等于历史，她也不想与咚咚塔的朋友争执，因为她始终觉得那是虚构的故事。为了不要失去友谊，她后来都不谈这些事。  
  
        但现在她知道小人族存在，他们的历史也确实接触过诺兰德。诺兰德的冒险是真实的话，黄金乡的说法会是假的吗？  
  
        历史上诺兰德真的以欺君之罪处死了。世界政府编订发行流传最广的版本，三百年前已经标记诺兰德是骗子，到了一百年前，有必要再特别用童话故事，强调「欺骗小人族」的骗子形象吗。  
  
        世界政府知道小人族的存在吗？如果知道，为什麽对诺兰德的评价完全不一样？  
  
        一百年前的世界，发生什麽事？  
  
        有些事情一旦开始认真检验，就会发现似乎并不单纯。  
  
        『咈咈咈，我只想知道，实际上诺兰德从小人族带走的东西，到底是什麽。』多佛朗明哥咬一口麵包，『是不是骗子根本不重要。在证实他说的话是真是假之前，任何指控都有政治企图。』  
  
        德林杰和巴法罗明显听不懂。迪亚曼铁笑道，『多佛，咱们从开始找恶魔果实的育种技术，已经花了十年。这趟要再回去找诺兰德从这裡带走的手稿，只怕是大海捞针。』  
  
        『我让你带上凯撒，再加上你在北海的威望──我只能劳烦你跑这一趟。』  
  
        『那都是几年前啦，现在还有哪个年轻小伙子认得老夫。』  
  
        『咈咈咈，不认得？你自有手段叫他们认得。留在北海用咱们旗号的傢伙们，这些年溷得如何，也要你帮我看一看。』  
  
        『嘿嘿，这听起来不像我能扛得住啊。』  
  
        『我推来想去也只有你了，毕竟是家族最有阅历的深沉男人啊。』  
  
        『说得好像没有我不行啊。』  
  
        『就是没有你不行啊。』  
  
        『喂，这可还是早饭，大家都在听呢，快住手吧。』  
  
        『这样吗，那就算了.......』  
  
        『既然你小子都说到这份上那我就认了！』迪亚曼铁吃下一大块肉，『这趟就去把诺兰德手稿搞给你吧（注三）！还有替你管管北海那群没大人看的小鬼们！』  
  
        维奥菈暗暗翻白眼。迪亚曼铁这麽假掰白烂的时候，表示他心情很好。若说托雷波尔是助多佛朗明哥出谋划策的参谋，迪亚曼铁就是唯一可以代表多佛朗明哥的意志，全权处理交付任务的人。他平时不离开德蕾丝罗萨，率领方块军做竞技场守垒人，强悍的实力在重新开张以来从没让外人夺冠，从没让多佛朗明哥失望。他受托的任务必定是多佛朗明哥最看重的大事，而这次听起来迪亚曼铁将要远行。  
  
        这表示会有一段时间家族裡少个人盯着她。  
  
        唐吉诃德家族有个不成文的规定，就是早餐晚餐必定全员到齐，只有任务在身的人才会偶尔缺席。多佛朗明哥曾说过「一起吃饭才是家人」。但维奥菈认为与其说是重视家人，不如说是展示唐吉诃德家族的权力和力量。只有家族成员才有资格同桌共食，维奥菈坐到那张桌前，也不过是这两年的事，知道这些人的关係和性情，越来越了解这些恶人。  
  
        酒食间是家族事业情报交流量最大的时候，关键的重大方针往往在这些场合被决定和指派。维奥菈拜此所赐，对唐吉诃德家族盘根错节的利益关係和地下事业网络有了概略的认识。或许他们以为这同时是在向前王室成员展现绝对的霸权和力量，但对维奥菈来说，对于唐吉诃德家族就是知根知柢又如何，都不如能够一击多佛朗明哥致死的最佳时机。  
  
        总之，多佛朗明哥大部分的时间在忙什麽维奥菈并不知道，也向来小心的避免流露打探的意图。多佛朗明哥不认为维奥菈有本事能造成自己的性命威胁，不代表就会对她的千里眼能耐放下戒心。  
  
        多佛朗明哥从来没有在人前摘下他遮住双眼的墨镜，即便是跟维奥菈亲热做爱的时候。维奥菈曾经用「反正他就是不正常」给过最简单随便的解释，但是此刻她忍不住想起古人用「灵魂之窗」形容眼睛的深意。  
  
        那隻墨镜就这样搁在桌上。  
  
        他沉睡着的房裡似乎没有其他人。  
  
        她不知不觉得抬起双手。双眼蓦然睁开的刹那，熟悉的高速抽扯感将她捲入远在百尺之外的多佛朗明哥脑海。她所见的超出她所有的臆测和预期。  
  
        (父亲……你对我们都做了什麽啊！！！──)  
  
        热烫的恨意像火烤一样烧灼自己，维奥菈忍不住摀嘴惊骇失声。  
  
        『谢谢你们给我们復仇的机会啊，天龙人！』  
  
        熊熊燃烧着的豪宅窜起黑烟，黑暗中拿着钉耙棍棒的剪影投在地上，就像吃人的妖魔鬼怪。  
  
        『别杀他们，要让他们活着受尽折磨……』  
  
        (为什麽我要被追杀？)  
  
        『我们好几百年的屈辱和痛苦……全部都要发洩在他们身上！！！』  
  
        挥落的棍棒就像打在自己身上一样，嘴裡和鼻腔的血腥味让她分不清楚什麽才是真实。  
  
        (父亲……我第一次感到疼痛。)  
  
        她抱起另外一个小小的、满目疮痍的身体，两人紧抓着发霉的麵包抱在一起哭。  
  
        (父亲……我第一次感到飢饿)  
  
        嘴裡除了血腥，还有在垃圾堆裡翻找到的腐败食物馊臭味。她几乎要呕出，却必须吃下去。  
  
        母亲悲惨的死在床上。床褥上是一片片的尸水沾过的污渍，苍蝇虫纹在上面飞绕。  
  
        脚下烈火烧烤，身旁插了几支箭，旁边只听得到男人卑微的求饶和稚嫩的尖叫哭嚎，什麽也看不到，恐怖和疼痛一起和呛重的浓烟吞噬了自己。  
  
        (我不想死，我不要这样死去──)  
  
        『不管你们怎麽对我，我会活下去……把你们全部杀的一个不剩！！！』  
  
        血染的广场响起惊天的哭嚎尖叫，夹杂着好几起似乎不会停止的枪声。她踩着尸体疯狂奔逃。  
  
        『我要杀的人跟山一样多啊！！！』  
  
        为什麽要夺走我的力量──  
  
        『对不起，多佛朗明哥，罗西南迪，』那个形容枯藁憔悴的男人抱着像小动物一样害怕啜泣的孩子，那张温柔又充满歉意的苦笑，只是恶狠狠的再次插痛自己的心。已经无法挽回了。『我这样的父亲，真是对不起……』  
  
        手上还留着鲜明的手感，不管是扣下板机冰冷金属感，还是砍落男人颈骨时坚硬的钝感。喷洒出来的鲜血像滚烫的开水一样，把自己都烫伤了。  
  
        那个孩子哭出来的眼泪变成黑色的泪滴，哇哇大哭的唇吻也在两旁分别向脸颊画出诡异的上扬血红笑脸。  
  
        为什麽要阻碍我──为什麽要逼我再一次杀死真正的家人！！  
  
        『从你这个破戒的神之子身边，他不会获得任何东西……』那个男人批着乌鸦一样的皮草大衣，裡面素白的衬衫，血迹和爱心的图样把他染成鲜红。『放过他吧！他已经自由了！！！』（注四）  
  
        多佛朗明哥勐然惊醒。罗西南迪最后一句话还在他耳边重複迴盪。他过了很久，才把滑落脚边的书捡起来。  
  
        然后带上眼镜。  
  
        他觉得口乾舌燥，脸上、胸口和背心都湿成一片。  
  
        事到如今，他已经不想再去问任何问题了。手术果实是少数能够威胁天上那些溷蛋的东西之一，罗西南迪的背叛等于否定了他的愤怒，否定他痛苦的活着最重要的理由。  
  
        阻碍他颠复天龙人道路的人，没有什麽好说的。  
  
        他勐然甩出五色线，在牆上留下凶勐的数道抓痕，石屑纷纷掉落，牆上的挂画也被拦腰切断。平时五色线的威力只侷限在近身缠斗才能发挥效果，现在他的指节僵硬，手臂青筋像小蛇一样游起，力道比平时更失控。  
  
        可以的话，他不想记得任何扣下板机的手感。  
  
        然后多佛朗明哥下意识的望向窗外百尺之外，与自己相对的那个房间。自从晚上会到那裡留宿后，那扇窗就不曾再掩上了。  
  
        他有种被窥探的感觉。  
  
        维奥菈双手颤抖，摀着口鼻躲在窗边背着牆重重喘气。她脸上都是泪水，现在还不可遏制的流着。一开始她完全不知道这些眼泪是怎麽回事，冷静一点之后，她以为是自己的同情心使然，但后来发现完全不对。那些情绪强烈而凶勐，不管是恐惧、愤怒、痛恨、悲伤，没有一个是自己的。没有一滴泪是自己的。  
  
        她很后悔碰触了多佛朗明哥的内心。她最不需要的，就是对这个可恨的男人，产生痛恨以外的心情。  
  
  
  
（待续）  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
第十章  Big Mom的茶会请柬  
  
「失败的人跟死人一样，不会有人听他说话。  
就跟那些笨重又七零八落掉在各地的『历史文本』一样。」  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附注  
> 注一：《蓝海妖精史话》、《蓝海奇谭》、《北海童话》，皆为本作虚构，并非原作设定。其中《北海童话》为香吉士幼时阅读，得知大骗片子诺兰德故事，因原作该书设定不明，故虚构此书。  
> 注二：《北海童话》成书出版早于《蓝海奇谭》、二书所载有关诺兰德与小人族的内容亦为本作改编创作，参考自原作「德雷丝萝萨篇」小人族角色雷欧曾提及「诺兰德是小人族的大恩人」。  
> 注三：唐吉诃德家族曾经调查过诺兰德手稿，为本作改编，相关情节可见海贼穿越故事两万字的《国中教师的奇妙冒险》，由海军的角度来看此事。  
> 注四：「他已经自由了」此处指当时年仅十三的罗。
> 
>  
> 
> 写作随记  
>  莫奈的胎快三个月，就这样流掉了。但就算这样她只是自己受伤，还是对多佛朗明哥一往情深。  
>  本章名机关算尽，算尽的是莫奈对多佛朗明哥一切的操心和奉献，也是维奥菈在斗争莫奈、得到多佛朗明哥唯一近身之人的地位后，与多佛朗明哥的关係再发生变化。她窥探多佛朗明哥之后，多佛朗明哥再也不是她所知道的那个怪物。  
>  唐吉诃德家族重视聚餐，但因为多佛朗明哥是工作狂所以吃饭也在讲工作的事。  
>  原作人设迪亚曼铁的梗好难用，终于用出来了。  
>  多佛朗明哥流落蓝海的故事另有5000字短篇《蓝海少年》。  
>  本作【第一部分】家族篇，交代维奥菈初入家族头三年和黑化的状况，还有大致上的配角群像，至此结束。下回开始是【第二部分】大妈篇，重心会摆在男女主加速的化学反应和愉快的黑桃军日常。


End file.
